<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Purgatory by Nekko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247955">Tales of Purgatory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko'>Nekko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Knight Nicole Haught, Non-Graphic Smut, Princess Waverly Earp, Rated For Violence, Rating: M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Peacemaker is a sword, Trials, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught is endgame, Werewolf, Xavier Dolls &amp; Nicole Haught Friendship, a lot of fluff, definitely some sexy scenes, dragon - Freeform, i cant promise detailed smut though, like 30k words slow burn xD, sorry folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The marks on their chests will be brutal, but foster brothers Nicole Haught and Xavier Dolls were eagerly awaiting them because if they did, they would fulfill their best wishes. Be the soulmates of the princesses Waverly and Wynonna Earp. Heirs to the Purgatory Kingdom.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>This story is a translation of marite-82's series "Cuentos de Purgatory".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls &amp; Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls &amp; Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mark of the Dead King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808341">Cuentos de Purgatory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82">marite-82 (maritexxa1982)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Earpers!<br/>This story doesn't belong to me, it is only but a mere translation of marite-82's series "Cuentos de Purgatory".<br/>I have randomly encountered it as I was searching for Medieval AUs and I thought "this has to reach more earpers".<br/>Please make sure to send towards marite some love if you so feel like it!<br/>With that being said, happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Prophecy tells that three princesses would be predestined and that their soulmates would wear the marks of the Earp sisters in their hearts and that they would unite their three hearts with three related hearts forever"</em>
</p>
<p>Purgatory was a special kingdom. Difficult to access. Not everyone could enter their lands and even less could relate to the people of the nobility.</p>
<p>The Earp princesses were three sisters. Three beautiful girls very different from each other who shared a special love for great adventures.</p>
<p>The heir to the Purgatory kingdom was Willa Earp, or at least King Ward Earp had arranged it from the start. It was the right thing to do since Willa was the oldest of the three sisters.</p>
<p>The second heiress was the most rebellious of all. Wynonna Earp. She earnestly desired to be part of her father's royal guard, but she knew that her duties as an heiress went beyond her desire to enter a battlefield.</p>
<p>That didn't stop the rebellious princess from doing what she wanted, starting with putting aside her glamorous dresses when she could and dressing in chic leather and silk. Nor did it prevent her from training with the soldiers of the royal guard when his father traveled on business to other kingdoms in the region.</p>
<p>Princess Wynonna was an adept of using a sword and was close to beating her sister Willa in hand-to-hand combat and she really enjoyed it.</p>
<p>The third heiress to the throne was the youngest of the three sisters and the most intelligent of all, Waverly Earp.</p>
<p>She was in the words of her sister Wynonna, a little bookworm who devoured books as if they were her last meal. She loved everything to do with the history of her family and her ancestors and was an apprentice healer, a pupil of Mattie Perley or as she was better known, The Blacksmith.</p>
<p>The Perley family had served the kingdom for generations, and Mattie and her sister Greta had served in Purgatory with the Earp family from a young age.</p>
<p>It was an open secret in the kingdom that Greta Perley also practiced witchcraft, but she, as second healer and advisor to the King in supernatural aspects, was allowed to do so. She was known as the Iron Witch.</p>
<p>Waverly was the last heiress and was prepared to take her place on the throne when necessary, but she never imagined that she would have to do so at the age of twenty-one.</p>
<p>Wynonna never imagined it when she was forced to do it at the age of twenty-seven.</p>
<p>Those were their ages when the news that spread like wildfire throughout the region hit them hard. Ward Earp and Willa Earp had been attacked during one of their business trips by a group of outlaws known as the Revenants.</p>
<p>Commanded by Bobo del Rey and the Stone Witch Constance Clootie, they were known for their ruthless and violent acts against the kingdom that they planned to dominate one day if they managed to destroy King Ward. That day came in September, just the month of Wynonna and Waverly's birthdays. Ward and Willa planned to return in time for the celebrations, but an ambush by Bobo's allies prevented them from arriving on time for the party.</p>
<p>Ward died fighting one of the gang's assailants and Willa disappeared that same night without a trace.</p>
<p>The celebrations were suspended after the disastrous news and a month of mourning for the death and disappearance of the rulers of the kingdom of Purgatory was established.</p>
<p>Since then, there were no more celebrations in the month of September and Wynonna and Waverly Earp took their places on the throne as rulers of the Earp House.</p>
<p>They ruled the kingdom with an iron fist but a special softness, where Wynonna was strength and will and Waverly was mind and heart.</p>
<p>Those traits, however, had not saved them from having to continually fight against various enemies, and above all, with the gang of Revenants who were still trying to take by force all the lands of the heiresses within the region.</p>
<p>But the sisters were still fighting. They had their guard on their side but also a little magic. One that had marked them both with a special prophecy.</p>
<p>The girls were destined. Their soulmates would appear one day to help them defeat their enemies, but those soulmates could not be anyone. Their soulmates would be marked.</p>
<p>The brand would be a name. A name of the heirs themselves that would appear in the skins of their suitors by magic as a mark of fire on the chest, on the heart.</p>
<p>The people of the town knew about the prophecy. Some of them considered this prophecy as a curse, but others fervently wished they could be part of that group of suitors who could see the young monarchs.</p>
<p>According to the prophecy, these suitors had to face a non-mortal duel that would demonstrate who would be the ideal suitor for each princess.</p>
<p>After that, the winners would be chosen by the girls and thus a cycle would be closed.</p>
<p>The sisters would take their place as queens together with their consorts and could continue to fight to free the kingdom from its enemies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two people were well aware of that. Two orphans who wished with all their souls to be part of the royal guard of the Earp sisters' kingdom, but also wished very much to have their names marked to fight for them in the tournament.</p>
<p>Nicole Haught and Xavier Dolls were foster brothers. She had been orphaned at the age of ten when her parents moved to the kingdom of Purgatory from a small town in the Southern Kingdom. It had been a bizarre accident, where his carriage had fallen and fallen to a dangerous slope where both of his parents had died instantly. Nicole was an only child, so when she learned that her parents would no longer come to pick her up, she asked for help from a kingdom agent who took her to the St. Jude orphanage.</p>
<p>Nicole already knew that the kingdom was commanded by the Earp family and knew a lot about the three sisters. She grew up hearing stories about how beautiful they were, and Nicole had no doubt about it. All three girls were beautiful but as Nicole grew, her platonic love for Princess Waverly also grew. Little heiress Earp was an angel in Nicole's eyes, she knew she would have no chance of meeting her in person or more closely than just seeing her in the crowd when there was a special celebration, but that didn't stop her from leaving her flowers every eighth of September for her birthday. That day was a special day for Nicole and she always had it marked on her calendar so she wouldn't forget it. Years later, when she learned of the death of King Ward and the disappearance of Princess Willa in the month of her princess' birthday, she had decided to keep that date in her heart so that she would never forget her again.</p>
<p>Nicole’s heart ached for her all along, but that same pain gave her the strength to practice more with his sword. She was determined to enter the royal guard of the Earp princesses even if she was not blessed with the princess’ mark she longed for.</p>
<p>The desire to protect their little ruler was too strong not to try.</p>
<p>A very similar thing happened with Xavier Dolls. He was also an orphan. He had been since he was fifteen when members of the Revenants criminal gang attacked his town and killed his parents while he slept. Although Xavier was old enough to pursue another path, he had had to request asylum because he did not have enough experience to enter the ranks of the royal guard commanded by Captain Randy Nedley.</p>
<p>Xavier needed a safe haven and St. Jude was as good a shelter as any other. That place was his home and Nicole Haught became his best friend, or what was better, she became the sister he never had. Dolls grew up and worked very hard inside the orphanage to have enough strength and to be able to fight for a position in the royal guard.</p>
<p>He wanted to fight alongside the best swordsman in the kingdom, John "Doc" Henry Holliday. Doc as he was known, was a staunch defender of the Earp sisters. Great-grandfather Holliday and great-grandfather Earp were friends forever and that friendship also came with their offspring. For that reason, Doc was always the perfect warrior for them.</p>
<p>It was also no stranger to the fact that Holliday had feelings for Princess Wynonna, but she never showed any signs that it was mutual. She was not thinking about men, but about protecting the kingdom and its subjects but especially her sister Waverly. She, apart from her aunt, Countess Gus, and her uncle, Earl Curtis McCready, were the only family they had left.</p>
<p>Xavier was aware of it, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be Princess Wynonna's knight in shining armor.</p>
<p>He was willing to do anything to get it and he hoped with all his might that he would be blessed with the royal mark.</p>
<p>That was what he and Nicole were talking about the night before the marks were supposed to appear, on the eve of the twenty-second and twenty-eighth birthday of the princesses Waverly and Wynonna. As Waverly was turning years before her sister Wynonna, her initial would appear on the skin of her suitors first than her sister's initial. According to the prophecy, the letters WA formed from a part of the double V would be the marks of the chosen ones and the word WY formed from the double V with an oblique line would be the marks corresponding to Wynonna. These marks would appear on the future consorts hours later that same night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you show up our brands, Dolls?” Nicole asked her friend with a hint of anxiety. “Can we be suitors? I want to be Princess Waverly's suitor, but I don't know if she will have such a blessing. She has never shown any feelings for other girls so I can't expect anything. On the other hand, you do have everything to gain, little brother.”</p>
<p>Xavier was lying on his bed looking into the darkness. He could feel Nicole in the twin bed shifting uncomfortably on the worn mattress and he couldn't help but sigh.</p>
<p>“I don't know, Nic” he replied with a slight regret. “I know that I would have more opportunities because we know that Princess Wynonna likes men, but I don't even know if they allow us to leave here to travel to the palace.”</p>
<p>“You know Father Malick hates the Earps with everything he has and we still work for him. As for you little sister, I wouldn't worry. If the brand appears on you tomorrow night that means that Princess Waverly also likes girls even if she doesn't know it yet. Our biggest problem is Father Malick and you know it.”</p>
<p>Nicole nodded with a sorry sigh. Father Robert Malick was the director of St. Jude and was known to have a very hateful character. He welcomed orphaned children in his orphanage but did not do it for free. They all had to work hard to keep a roof over their heads and a plate of hot food on their stomachs every day.</p>
<p>Nicole and Xavier had had to work very hard for him and the marks of their iron punishments when they did something wrong had them etched on their backs. Father Malick was one of those who thought that a severe education was the basis for making men and women of good and did not discriminate against anyone with his punishments that with a clean lash maintained the control and complete obedience of all his pupils.</p>
<p>For the priest, no matter how old his guardians were, they would work for him even after death and beyond.</p>
<p>But the worst part aside from the priest's bad temper, was that the supposed man of God hated the Earp family almost to death.</p>
<p>And that hatred had been carried over from generation to generation in his family since Wyatt Earp had betrayed the trust of Ronald Malick, Robert's great-grandfather. At that time King Wyatt had his royal guard in charge of Ronald Malick, he was the coach of the future soldiers of the guard and his direct boss was Henry "Nat" Holliday, the King's best friend.</p>
<p>Ronald was an ambitious man who by all means wished to have Nat Holliday's position in the royal guard but he knew that he was never going to do that as long as Holliday was in favor of King Earp.</p>
<p>For this reason, he devised a plan to get him out of the way. He sabotaged a training plan that Nat must direct and all the blame fell on him.</p>
<p>When King Wyatt found out about all this, he was furious with Nat and banished him from the kingdom, leaving Malick as chief of the guard, thus obtaining the position he so longed for. He ended up being the king's right hand until Nat Holliday appeared with enough evidence to unmask him. Malick hated the King's guts when Wyatt decided to believe his friend and accuse him of treason. Malick was banished from the kingdom and his last name was tainted ever since, and Malick's hatred of the Earps was passed down to his next generations and could never be forgotten.</p>
<p>It was for this reason that Robert Malick was forced to build his orphanage on the other side of the palace grounds. The most remote and dangerous of all, he was forced to go to the Ghost River Triangle where no one from the royal family was ever allowed to tread.</p>
<p>Many horrible legends were told of that place, and the boys in St Jude had a bad reputation for the same reason. They could rarely make it to the palace grounds undiscovered, but both Nicole and Xavier had been able to sneak away at the same time when it was their beloved princesses' birthday.</p>
<p>They ended up facing Father Malick's ferocious beatings whenever he discovered them but for them, it was all worth it. And the Earp sisters were worth more to both of them than any lash on the back.</p>
<p>“I know that if our marks appear, we will be lost but I am willing to face father Malick if necessary to get out of here,” Xavier expressed with determination “I will not stay to work with that beast one more day.”</p>
<p>“I think the same as you, little brother.” Nicole agreed with the same determination “I will also face Malick if it is what I need to do to get out of here. I don't care about punishments. Nor will I continue to work like a beast for such a cruel man.”</p>
<p>They were determined, though they never thought Malick would make it easy for them when he made an almost deadly announcement at breakfast.</p>
<p>“The history of the marks of the princesses Earp has come to my knowledge” the man in a cassock dress and mustache snapped at the boys in front of him. “I also know that these marks will appear on the skin of future suitors and that they will They will be forced to compete in a tournament to be the future consort of the princesses.” Silence was the only answer and he smiled coldly staring at the table of the older boys, especially Nicole and Xavier who were absorbed in his words. “Well, I don't want those marks in my establishment. If any of you, and I mean all the adults at this table, have the devil's mark on their body, they will leave here with a parting gift and be banished from St. Jude forever.”</p>
<p>Nicole and Xavier looked surprised and fought to hide their excited smiles, they were not going to have to face the priest Malick to leave the orphanage after all and that had made them very happy.</p>
<p>The group of orphans accepted the priest's words and after having breakfast, they began their respective routines. Nicole and Xavier were ranch hands so their jobs were in the cattle pens and barns. They were the heaviest jobs of all, but the most physically rewarding. Thanks to that effort they had managed to stay in shape to practice with the sword in their spare time when Father Malick went out to the town in search of missing provisions or to sell the products of the streak.</p>
<p>The foster siblings worked hard all day until the long-awaited night came. The time when they would receive their marks, on the eve of the Earp sisters' birthday.</p>
<p>Birthday, of course, the sisters would not celebrate but they were aware of the prophecy and it was what had excited Princess Waverly. She kept talking about it with her sister Wynonna and the older brunette was more than a little tired of listening to her. She stopped believing in prophecies and fairy tales since her father died and her sister Willa disappeared without a trace. For Wynonna, that story of the brand was an aberration and so she let her sister see it.</p>
<p>“I do not understand, baby girl” she sighed tired. “How can you be so excited to know that one of our subjects will receive a fire mark with our initials as if they were cattle? That's shit and you know it.”</p>
<p>The littlest brunette snorted without believing her sister's words. She shook her head trying to prove her point with incredible stubbornness.</p>
<p>“That is not the meaning, Wy!” the younger sister disagreed. “It is not something wild as you paint it. Fire has always been synonymous with purification and is what determines the value of our future suitors. It is like a sister blessing, one that will mark our soulmates as suitable people for our hearts.”</p>
<p>“Blessing you say?” Wynonna snorted derisively. “Yes of course, tell that to the women ‘blessed’ by the fire of the inquisition in the southern and Atlantic kingdoms. I doubt very much that they were so grateful for that purification while their executioners burned their bodies.”</p>
<p>“I know you don't believe me Wy, but you are wrong” Waverly sighed dejectedly. “The prophecy is real. A little extreme perhaps, but it's real Wynonna. You will see. What I don't know is when it will really manifest.”</p>
<p>“That's easy Waves” she smiled this time. “You will know that when the screams are heard. If what you mention so much is real, I'm sure there will also be a lot of screaming involved.”</p>
<p>Wynonna laughed when her somewhat wicked part realized that she might actually enjoy the prophecy. Waverly who had heard the sarcasm and perversion in her sister's voice attacked her with pillows stuffed with silk feathers. They both rested in Wynonna's room.</p>
<p>“You're crazy Wynonna!” Waverly complained scandalized and looked at her sister reproachfully even though she was right. That night Waverly dreamed of screaming. Screams of people being marked, but within the dream some screams were more prominent than others.</p>
<p>They were the screams of a girl that she did not recognize, but that in real life they were trying to be appeased by that same stranger in the dream of the little princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole wanted it. She fell asleep praying for the mark but woke up with a gasp after dreaming that she died burned at the stake after being accused of witchcraft. When the ghastly fire had charred her feet, her legs, her belly and reached her chest, she woke up, or at least tried to.</p>
<p>“It burns...” She whimpered without being able to open her eyes, just shook herself helplessly on the mattress with her face full of sweat and a pained expression. “Make it stop! Oh God! Please make it stop!”</p>
<p>Xavier, who was attentive to his sister's reactions, got out of bed when he heard her complain. He went to the basin with water that he had on a table in front of his bed and put a linen cloth in the container that he then squeezed to rest on the lacerated skin of the redhead's chest. She held it down there until Nicole became more conscious and the screaming stopped. They were lucky to have a room just for themselves, a grace that came with being the largest in the entire orphanage and that was also located in the furthest part of the peach-colored building.</p>
<p>“What?” Nicole looked at her brother still stunned by sleep and anguish. “Dolls? What... Why does my chest feel so hot?”</p>
<p>“You have it, a little sister” Xavier replied with a megawatt smile. “Your chest hurts because you have the mark, darling. The prophecy is real. It is real.”</p>
<p>Nicole widened her eyes when she heard her brother's words and soon turned on the gas lamp on her nightstand to see with her own eyes the mark on her skin.</p>
<p>When Xavier removed the already dried linen cloth from her sister's chest, the redhead gasped. He was right and now Nicole owned an elegant letter that made up the word WA. Where the double V also formed the A in the middle groove.</p>
<p>She had her angel Waverly Earp's initials on the skin of her chest over her heart and couldn't be happier about it. Her wish had been fulfilled.</p>
<p>Dolls' dream came true hours later when his chest also ended up sporting a double V made from his skin with an oblique line forming the Y. He had the initials of Princess Wynonna.</p>
<p>The next day he caught them still awake and a little sore but they couldn't even be able to enjoy their good luck as it didn't take long for Father Malick to appear with two of his best servants, Herman and Olive Tate. Olive was the St. Jude nurse and Herman her oldest son. Malick locked Nicole and Xavier in the room, forcing them to stand in front of their beds and then give them a single order.</p>
<p>“Pajamas out” he snapped loudly “From the waist up, now.”</p>
<p>Nicole and Dolls looked at each other nervously but had no choice but to obey and stay only in the striped pajama bottoms that covered the lower part of their bodies. Nicole also fought her desire to hide her exposed breasts but knew she couldn't do it. Xavier and Nicole remained in almost military postures, their bodies taut, their legs slightly apart, their chests upright, and their hands behind their backs. Waiting.</p>
<p>Nurse Tate took it upon herself to rummage through both marks with a silver strut after Malick ordered it and she nodded.</p>
<p>“The marks are real” she snapped looking at her boss. “They are the marks of the Earp sisters.”</p>
<p>“Those damned daughters of the devil” the man complained full of hatred. “They dared to get here, when no one else…” he turned his gaze to his half-naked workers. “Get dressed again. You have five minutes to grab all your stuff and get out of this place, have you heard me? Oh, but they won't be leaving before they get a little parting gift. To the central patio, five minutes.”</p>
<p>As ordered by Father Malick, Nicole and Dolls responded at the same time in a strong tone and waited until the priest, the nurse and his son left the room. It didn't take long for them to get dressed in the donated clothes that were a little too small and it took them less time to put away the few belongings they had in two worn black leather saddlebags that they also had hidden in a small closet in front of their beds.</p>
<p>They reached the central courtyard where all of his brothers were gathered surrounding a pair of tree stumps that Malick had conveniently arranged as a farewell "gift" for the boys. The central courtyard was known as the spanking courtyard and Xavier and Nicole were forced to undress again and endure ten lashes each, as the last aberrant gesture given by a cruel man.</p>
<p>The brothers endured the lashes without complaining or shouting, they were already used to physical abuse. They were painful but they took them bravely because they knew it would be the last punishment they would receive from them.</p>
<p>After the warning they were forced to get dressed again and they both left St Jude with a pair of water skins, three silver coins each and a fierce push from the guards of the orphanage.</p>
<p>Xavier and Nicole were free at last, but they had a long way to go before they could reach the lands of Earp Palace.</p>
<p>They only prayed that their bruised and aching bodies would be able to bear them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as the day wore on for them, time was also ticking inside the palace and the Earp sisters found themselves busy with court matters that they both hated.</p>
<p>Both Wynonna and Waverly hated being busy with court officials and people. Close friends of her father and sister Willa. All people who boasted more than they really had and who were very interested in the prophecy and in deciding whether the future suitors of the princesses were the suitable characters that they required.</p>
<p>Everything had to be organized when the future suitors began to arrive. Each princess already had two suitors each and all of them arrived next to a great retinue that the McCready had had to accommodate inside the palace.</p>
<p>Princess Wynonna's suitors were the princes Perry Crofte and Jonah Willows. Prince Perry had arrived with his family from the eastern region and Prince Jonah had arrived with his group of advisers from the English Atlantic region. They both wore the initials of the double V and Y on their chests and soon introduced themselves to the princesses already waiting for them sitting in the high throne chairs in the great hall.</p>
<p>It was at that moment that Wynonna was forced to believe her sister and greeted her future suitors with a practiced smile and delicate ways that she had had to force. She hated these gala events.</p>
<p>Princess Waverly's suitors, on the other hand, were princes of neighboring regions. The first to arrive was Prince Tucker Gardner. He had arrived alongside his older sisters, Lady Beth and Lady Mercedes along with a group of advisers. He greeted Princess Waverly in a rather presumptuous and exaggerated way and the girl had to fight to avoid snorting and rolling her eyes at the boastfulness. She knew Tucker because her sister Wynonna was a friend of Lady Mercedes Gardner but that did not change the fact that she did not like her first suitor.</p>
<p>“Not for you, baby girl” Wynonna was not happy with her sister's suitor either. “I know Mercedes is my friend and also that she is a bitch, but she is much more decent than Tucker. Remember that even though it has the brand you are not obliged to choose it.”</p>
<p>Waverly silently nodded and waited for her other suitor. Prince Hardy James, also known as Champ Hardy was the little princess's other suitor. Less creepy than Tucker Gardner that was true, but he was all muscle and no brain. Waverly knew that if she had to choose between the two, she would choose Prince Champ without hesitation. Of the two evils, Hardy was the lesser.</p>
<p>However, she waited with all her might for someone else to arrive. Another person better than them. But time passed and no more suitors came. Earl Curtis, his uncle, was only waiting for the perfect time to give his welcome address, and when Captain Nedley warned him that no one else was coming, he caught the attention of the court with a respectful welcome.</p>
<p>"The prophecy has been fulfilled and the suitors of the princesses have arrived" he mentioned in a serious tone "That means that the tournament of the three crowns will begin–"</p>
<p>“Outsiders!” An apprentice on duty appeared in the middle of the ceremony, again attracting everyone's attention. Jeremy Chetri was Princess Waverly's best friend and was in the ranks of the guard as an apprentice to Doc Holliday. He was the one who saw two people dressed in black approach the palace lands and soon ran to give the warning. Doc, who apologized for Jeremy's outburst, took him away from the Great Hall and forced him to explain his words.</p>
<p>“They are two people, Sir Holliday” he replied. “I could not see them well in the dark but they are near the palace gates. I think they're trying to get in, but the guard at the gates hasn't let them. They are still there sir, they have not left.”</p>
<p>“That's strange, no one should have come by now... not at this late hour.” Doc spat suspiciously and forced Jeremy to follow him. The dark-skinned boy ran after his boss and they both escorted the newcomers, forcing them to wait outside the doors of the Great Hall while he made the announcement.</p>
<p>“I am sorry for the interruption majesties, but the soldier Chetri was right” Holliday apologized looking at the princesses. “Outside are two new suitors who claim to have on their chests the marks of their royal highnesses.”</p>
<p>"And why are they not here, Sir Holliday?" Wynonna asked impatiently. “Send them in so that the ceremony can continue.”</p>
<p>"I would Your Highness, but there is a problem," he replied with a hint of uncertainty. "The outsiders come from St Jude." They are Father Malick's people.</p>
<p>A collective gasp gripped the crowd and the Earp sisters looked at each other in surprise. They knew the stories of Robert Malick's people and none was good. Like the priest, his wards were viewed as violent, bad-blooded boys. Ward was prohibited from any one of them stepping on their lands and they were often expelled when they were seen prowling. However, they claimed to have the royal markings and Ward was no longer present to bar them from entering.</p>
<p>Wynonna looked at her sister and they both had a brief wordless talk. The two agreed at the same time and in unison ordered:</p>
<p>“Let them in.”</p>
<p>Those words were greeted by a swarm of murmurs that was cut short as the mysterious suitors entered the Great Hall again escorted by Doc and Jeremy. They stood a few steps from the doors of the Hall and waited for more orders.</p>
<p>“Come closer” Wynonna ordered sternly. “We want to see you.”</p>
<p>They approached the princess’ throne silently and cautiously as they saluted the heiresses like none of the princes except Perry had before. On one knee, in a solemn tone and with all the respect that the girls deserved.</p>
<p>“Good evening your highnesses” they greeted at the same time. “Please forgive our delay, it has been a long journey.”</p>
<p>Wynonna and Waverly smiled. The boys kept their hoods on, fearful of confronting their beloved princesses, but they couldn't complain when they both felt the capes covering their heads being pushed away from their hair. Both princesses had decided so and were speechless when they discovered their new suitors. A new surprised collective gasp echoed inside the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Princess Wynonna had before her a man of black complexion, short hair and a beard of a few days. An intense dark-eyed gaze caught her attention and the brunette couldn't help it, she felt a stab in her chest when she lost herself in those eyes.</p>
<p>“Your name?” She asked out loud and thanked him for not hesitating, she was nervous.</p>
<p>"Xavier Dolls, your majesty," he replied, still looking at his princess, "to serve you and your kingdom.”</p>
<p>Wynonna nodded with a sigh and ordered again.</p>
<p>“Show it.”</p>
<p>Xavier nodded wordlessly and uncovered the shirt that kept the mark hidden on his chest. When Wynonna saw it she couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the rawness of the brand. It looked very painful and I was sure he felt it too.</p>
<p>"You can cover yourself, Mr. Dolls," Wynonna said aloud, and Xavier nodded now, standing a few steps away from the throne.</p>
<p>It was Waverly's turn to discover her new suitor.</p>
<p>Princess Waverly didn't even have a man before her. She had a woman. A tall girl with white complexion and red hair who looked at her with astonished and shy brown eyes as if she were some kind of heavenly vision. Waverly felt the same pang as Wynonna when her eyes found those dark eyes and she lost herself in them until she remembered where she was.</p>
<p>“How...” unlike Wynonna, Waverly could not avoid the stuttering caused by nerves and cleared her throat to ask again. “Your name?”</p>
<p>“Nicole Haught, your majesty” she answered in a soft tone without stopping to look at her angel. “To serve you and your kingdom.”</p>
<p>A slight smile broke the princess's nervousness when she heard her suitor's last name. She kept the joke she wanted to tell her about it for a more appropriate time.</p>
<p>She nodded with a sigh similar to her sister's and ordered again.</p>
<p>“Show it.”</p>
<p>Nicole nodded just like her brother, revealing the skin on her chest where her mark was hidden. Princess Waverly also gasped when she saw her own initials carved raw and hated herself for the excitement she felt about it. Wynonna was right, the history of the brands was a wild one and she regretted it now on seeing that the girl on her knees before her had to go through that torment because of her.</p>
<p>"You can cover yourself, Mrs. Haught," Waverly ordered softly, and Nicole nodded, staying close to her brother.</p>
<p>The girls then headed to court.</p>
<p>“The marks are real’ Wynonna mentioned “Therefore they will also be part of the group of suitors.” She looked at her sister who just nodded. The older girl looked at the sulking faces in the court and snapped</p>
<p>“They stay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Giving kudos, commenting and sharing is always caring, so make sure to do just that and please drop by to marite's profile and check out the other stories.<br/>Here is where you can find them: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82</p>
<p>Everyone is welcome to reach out to me on tumblr: https://nekkosayuri-chan.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>My top WayHaught fanfiction is here if you don't know what to read:<br/>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SMaQ8JMWXxWL-O3vM8N1r3SsqyCb6rgp/view?usp=sharing<br/>It gets updated regularly.</p>
<p>Until next time, peace and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Event – Fencing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first event of the Tri-Crown Tournament begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“They stay". "They stay". "They stay...."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were the only words that flitted through Nicole's mind when she realized that the heirs to the throne had accepted them into the tournament. She could not believe her luck. She had his gaze fixed on Princess Waverly who was also looking at her with interest as if Nicole were a strange gift and swallowed nervously. She greeted her monarch with a shy smile and a wave of her hand that the princess returned with a friendlier smile. Oh boy, it was going to be very difficult for the redhead to stop looking at her.</p>
<p>But she tries. To attract the attention of her brother, who at that time was eating Princess Wynonna with his eyes. Nicole watched the two of them have a conversation with just his eyes and smiled. She couldn't blame him, the princesses dressed in elegant red and white ball gowns were actually very beautiful.</p>
<p>“Dolls ...” Nicole whispered to her brother and when he didn't listen to her she rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side while raising her voice. “Dolls!”</p>
<p>“What?“ Xavier looked at his sister with a frown very annoyed by the interruption “Why did you do that Nic?”</p>
<p>“Because I was calling you and you did not answer me” she replied with a snort when she saw that her brother was turning his eyes to Princess Wynonna who was laughing at something along with her sister and both of them kept looking at them with curiosit. “I know that your highnesses are beautiful brother but you have to focus, okay?”</p>
<p>“I know.” Dolls squared his shoulders taking away the sight of the brunette princess with blue eyes. “You're right Nicole, I'm sorry. We are in Earp Palace and it seems that the highnesses are the only ones who have accepted us.”</p>
<p>Nicole looked around and was met with a lot of angry looks and the murmur of angry voices that the redhead knew, expressed disdain for them. She sighed. Life in the palace would not be easy but she would be damned if she backed down again. She could not. Not now when she had her angel so close.</p>
<p>“You are right Xavier” she agreed. “All these people of power do not want us, but we are not here for them. The princesses love us. Your princess said we would stay and I just believe her, you know? She and her sister are the ones in charge.”</p>
<p>Xavier looked at his sister with a pleased smile and nodded, waiting for the ceremony to continue.</p>
<p>This happened more quickly when Earl McCready decided it was too late to keep the evening on its feet.</p>
<p>“It has been a strange night dear cut” the man expressed looking at the boys who decided to focus on his feet. He smiled. “A strange but interesting night I dare say, and it has been exhausting. I think the ceremonial talk of the Tournament will have to be left for tomorrow if you all agree. Your Highnesses need to rest and I know that all of us need it too.” He then addressed his nieces. “Highnesses?”</p>
<p>“The evening is over.” Wynonna blurted out loud looking at the people gathered around her. “Tomorrow will be a special day and very busy to stay awake. Ladies and gentlemen, have a good night.”</p>
<p>Wynonna did not allow anyone to complain or say anything. Along with his sister, she cleared the court asking his assistants for help to take the royal procession to their respective rooms. That was the work of Lady Rosita Bustillos, the romantic partner of Sir Holliday and Robert Simons, personal assistant to the princesses and who was better known to them with the nickname Shorty. He was the manager of an inn called Shorty's in the center of the town surrounding the castle and was well-liked in the community.</p>
<p>The people of the court began to disperse, but the newly arrived brothers did not move from their places. They had no place to sleep inside the palace and they knew that if they were lucky they would send them to sleep in the stables. It wasn't that it bothered them, but neither of them wanted to smell like farmyard animals and then bother the princesses. No more than their sweaty bodies from the long road already did.</p>
<p>Nicole was about to say something about it when she was interrupted by the princess's assistant. Robert Simons looked at them with an amused smile and ordered them to follow him. They nodded and couldn't help looking at the now unoccupied chairs of the throne with a dejected expression when they realized that the princesses had left.</p>
<p>“First lesson inside the court” he mentioned with a touch of seriousness. “Monarchs are the last to arrive and the first to leave, a real privilege.”</p>
<p>Shorty led the siblings down a narrow hallway that led to the lower floors. He told them that he would send them to the service rooms because all the rest of the rooms were already full.</p>
<p>“I know it is not the best arrangement for you“ Shorty admitted apologetically. “But you have been the last to arrive and also...”</p>
<p>“The rest of the guests could be upset if a couple of orphans take real rooms” Dolls mentioned with a hint of annoyance. “We know and it doesn't matter.” Nicole nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>A wider hallway was the last place Shorty led them. The place only had two rickety wooden doors facing each other and he told them they could take whatever they wanted.</p>
<p>“Separate rooms?” Nicole could not help mentioning it a surprised tone. “Wow, it is the first time that we do not have to share rooms.” She was delighted and the same was Xavier.</p>
<p>“It's not much so don't be so surprised.” Shorty dismissed and then looked at them and smiled. “Well, it may be for you, but don't forget that afterwards things will change. Anyway after you get comfortable, I'll ask you to bring them a light dinner so they don't fall asleep on an empty stomach and be ready for tomorrow's event. It will be an event indeed, you will see it.”</p>
<p>“We are ready, sir!” Dolls answered in a serious tone and Nicole did the same. “That's what we came for.”</p>
<p>“Excellent answer boy.” Shorty accepted with a smile and said goodbye to the both of them. Once alone they decided to choose the rooms and Nicole stayed with the one on the left, so Dolls had to take the one on the right.</p>
<p>Both rooms were similar in composition. A spartan-looking wooden bed dominated the room and had a small nightstand next to it. On the surface a gas lamp gave a warm atmosphere to the stone walls and a table and a wooden chair completed the furniture. The wooden table had a basin of water and a cloth on one side.</p>
<p>They discovered an extra chair on the other side of the bed that they used to leave their bags and travel clothes. It didn't take long for them to settle in as Shorty asked. After cleaning, they stayed in their long shirts and lay down. They both groaned as their tired bodies collided with the thin but soft mattress underneath. It had been a long stretch of journey and they hadn't even noticed it but their aching bodies did.</p>
<p>A few minutes later two older women appeared with their plates of food. A lamb stew and walnut bread that they soon devoured. They were hungry.</p>
<p>After eating, they fell asleep almost immediately.</p>
<p>They woke up almost at dawn. Their biological clocks did not allow them to rest more than they should because they were already more than used to waking up before the sun came up.</p>
<p>They cleaned themselves with clean water from the basin and dressed again in the only other clean clothes they had. Dark pants and gray wool sweaters. Nicole had decided not to wear dresses because she knew that they would make her uncomfortable during the tournament so she took the old clothes from Dolls that she adjusted to her own figure. She put her hair back into a messy bun and when she was satisfied with her outfit she left the room, bumping into her brother.</p>
<p>‘Did you sleep well little sister?” he asked with a lively smile, visibly more rested.</p>
<p>"Like a baby," she replied, matching her brother's smile with an extra addition of dimples. "And you?"</p>
<p>“In the same way, girl “he laughed. “In the same way.”</p>
<p>As they went up to the palace hall they decided to find their way to the kitchens to see if they could get them something to eat for breakfast. During the journey that had them a little lost, they ran into Sir Holliday who greeted them kindly after asking them where they were going.</p>
<p>When they mentioned breakfast, Sir Holliday was excited and led them himself directly to the kitchens where they were soon greeted by the cooks who left so much food on a large wooden table that the brothers did not know where to start.</p>
<p>“Wow...” was all Nicole managed to say when she saw the trays full of roasted potatoes, pork, chicken, beef, duck and all imaginable animals. Bowls of soup, vegetables and intricate dishes that didn't contain a gram of meat.</p>
<p>“That special food is for…”</p>
<p>“Princess Waverly.” Nicole answered in a dreamy tone what Sir Holliday was going to say when she saw Nicole looking at that tray. “She does not like meat and nothing that comes from animals. I know.”</p>
<p>The blue-eyed knight smiled. The adoration face on the redhead's face was undeniable. He was not blind, he had realized the sisters' interest in newcomers and could not help the little pang of jealousy when he realized that the redhead's brother had his eyes on Princess Wynonna. Doc noticed the looks and knew he had already lost the princess he still felt things for. He decided to stay away from dark thoughts, he had Rosita and he couldn't complain, she made him happy. Not as happy as he would be with the princess, but they were both too much alike to fit together so well. Their tempers collided as swords collided in a duel.</p>
<p>Doc remembered the tournament and talked a little about it after breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Doc was with the orphans, the Earp sisters were preparing for the start of the tournament. They would have to dress up again, but at least they had the privilege of choosing the clothes they wanted to wear. Wynonna wasted no time in choosing synthetic leather and pants. An elegant blue blouse and faux fur coat (Waverly banned animal fur in the kingdom after she went vegan, though she couldn't do much with the food), and high-waisted suede boots completed her outfit.</p>
<p>Waverly, meanwhile, decided to go with a turquoise floaty skirt, a matching blouse, and a brown faux fur coat. Her shoes were a color similar to the skirt but it had no heel, it was flat. She decided that if she had to spend a long time sitting on a podium she would be comfortable but elegant.</p>
<p>“Do you think they had a good night, Wy?” Waverly asked after accepting that her personal lady finished fixing her hair, she decided to wear it braided to one side. “They looked very tired.”</p>
<p>“According to what Shorty told me, he left them in the service rooms.” Wynonna answered her sister sitting in front of a large full-length mirror. They were also finishing fixing her hair. “Before coming here I heard rumors that they were already having breakfast with Doc in the kitchens so I guess they had a good night.”</p>
<p>“Go early birds” Waverly mentioned with a smile and then sighed. “I imagine that in St. Jude they were forced to always get up very early.”</p>
<p>Wynonna nodded and noticed the dreamy look on her sister's face. She wanted to play crazy and not think that Nicole Haught's arrival at the palace would affect Waverly in this way. Wynonna didn't want to think that her baby girl was a big girl and that she could easily fall in love with the newcomer. It was not an issue for her that she was a woman. The kingdom accepted everyone equally without discriminating against anyone except those who harm it. But in relation to feelings that was not a matter of debate. The kingdom accepted them. It was a decree that the sisters established when they took possession of the throne after the death of their father.</p>
<p>People were a separate topic. They were the ones who judged. The court was the judge. Wynonna was aware that she had caused a stir after accepting a black boy and a woman into the tournament. Such a thing had never been accepted before. With Ward in command that was prohibited. And not only that, the boys from St. Jude would have been thrown into a dungeon to rot for a while and kicked out of the palace grounds.</p>
<p>But that was over and for the first time, the Tri-Crown Tournament would have a black man and a woman among its competitors. For the first time, if Waverly accepted her and Nicole won, the Earp sisters would have a Lady among their Knights of the Royal Guard, and Waverly herself would have a girl as her consort instead of a boy.</p>
<p>Wynonna knew that times were changing but she was happy to be a part of it, of that change. It was liberating.</p>
<p>However, she knew that her sister could easily fall in love with Nicole if neither Tucker nor Champ proved to be good suitors for her. And from the nefarious way of being of the pair of princes, she knew that could be the case considering how gallant the red-haired girl was. The same could be said of her brother. Wynonna realized that Xavier would have a difficult time between Jonas and Perry, but something told her that Perry would be her biggest opponent, just like Champ would be Nicole's biggest opponent.</p>
<p>“You like her, don't you, baby girl?” Wynonna suddenly asked, pulling Waverly out of her redheaded reverie. Waverly stared at her with a raised eyebrow and the bigger brunette repeated . “Nicole, Waves. You like her, don't you?”</p>
<p>A small shy nod was her entire answer. Waverly looked at her sister again, this time with apprehension, and bit her lip.</p>
<p>“If I have to choose between Tucker, Champ and her... “ she sighed. “I think ... I would choose her. But...”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“It's a Royal Tournament, Wynonna” she complained. “A Tournament of knights and princes and they are nothing like that. How can Nicole have a chance? Xavier could because he is a man and has an athletic build and ...”</p>
<p>“A big butt” Wynonna couldn't help but brazenly mention and Waverly snorted hitting her on the arm. “Ouch!”</p>
<p>“I'm serious here sister.” Waverly complained annoyed but could not help the smile when she saw her sister raise her eyebrows with amusement. “Yes Wy, we agree that the boy has a big butt, happy?”</p>
<p>“Yep .” Wynonna nodded with a smile that later erased. “You are worried about the Tournament and it is fair. But they can do it baby girl, remember that St. Jude is also known for being a land of ranchers and that work strengthens. Nicole looks like a strong and smart girl so I very much doubt she will do badly. Trust them darling, bad for bad they have our brand.”</p>
<p>“I know, that brutality…” she shook her head. “I was excited about that but seeing it that raw in Nicole's skin was very painful for me. I can only imagine how it was for her and for Dolls, poor them.”</p>
<p>Wynonna agreed, it was brutality, but the brothers did not agree. They proudly wore the brand and each time they touched it they believed it was a dream.</p>
<p>The sisters decided that they would enjoy the Tournament and hope for the best for everyone, especially for the orphaned siblings.</p>
<p>They had had breakfast and were ready to take their place on the ceremonial podium to be held in the lands near the palace. The ceremonial podium was made up of the two high throne chairs of both princesses and behind them was the coat of arms of the Earp house. A shield that was yellow in background and had its two guardian souls a black dragon and a red wolf guarding Wyatt Earp's sword, a rune sword. The Peacemaker. The podium was also decked out with the shields of the invited princes. The Black Widow in red background was the Gardner House. The White Mustang in blue background of the James’ House. The Cherry Tree in a dark green background belonging to Casa Crofte and La Flor de Liz Amarilla in a teal background of Casa Willows. The only shields that were missing were those of the boys from St. Jude.</p>
<p>The event was important but private. Therefore, the delimited place for the ceremony was not very extensive. In addition to the princesses and their assistants, the only ones authorized to celebrate were the people from the court who were already gathered around the podium.</p>
<p>Count Curtis had spoken at the center of the podium and greeted everyone with kindness to make way for the welcoming speech.</p>
<p>“This is a special day” he commented. “One that has been going on since the times of the great King Wyatt Earp and that has continued for generations within his family. The Three Crowns Tournament has started as an honor to him, but his name has now been changed to honor Princess Willa. She should be here too, along with her suitors, but in her honor this tournament will be held and in her honor we hope that everything goes well.”</p>
<p>“Now, the important thing” Curtis announced. “The rules.”</p>
<p>Count McCready explained the rules that were simple, fair and honest play. Traps and low attacks are not allowed. It is not a fight to the death so no one should die. The tournament was won when the competitor reached the maximum score of two thousand crowns. Crowns were subtracted if they cheated and added when the competitor won one of the competitions.</p>
<p>Competitions that were three. The first was simple, a fencing match. The second competition was fair and the third competition was a surprise to everyone so Curtis said nothing about it.</p>
<p>When everyone agreed to the rules and description of the Tournament, the Earl decided that in the first event, the princesses would have to choose the first contenders. Wynonna and Waverly nodded and named their competitors.</p>
<p>“My contenders will be Prince Perry and Prince Jonas” Princess Wynonna announced out loud looking at the princes who greeted her with a gallant gesture already dressed for the first tournament. Both princes wore a ribbon tied to the right arm corresponding to their families. The cherry tree for Perry and the fleur de lis for Jonas.</p>
<p>Both princes were excellent fencers and Wynonna knew it, so she decided to choose them first so that Dolls would be prepared before entering the ring.</p>
<p>The first round was even. They knew the rules of the game and tried to play fair except that it bored Jonas. He earned a pair of reprimands for two blows against Perry with the guilder, one thrust in the lower abdomen and one in the protective mask. Jonas's third ruling would disqualify him. The first round at the end was cleanly won by Perry, who also earned the luck of fighting last against the opponent who won the second round.</p>
<p>The fight was now between Dolls and Jonas and Wynonna couldn't sit still on the podium. She was nervous about Dolls, sheI couldn't help it. They were the same nerves as Waverly and Nicole’s, except that the redhead trusted her brother. He was good with a sword, too good. So she hoped he could surprise his princess.</p>
<p>The second match started with the thunder of a horn and the contestants took their positions. The first attacks were only by Jonas against Xavier, the dark boy endured them all without problems taking his time to launch expert blows with the florinet that subtracted points from a surprised prince.</p>
<p>The bad thing was that he made the duel more aggressive and exhausting, but Dolls was prepared for it. His excellent physical condition had given him a great advantage and it was everyone's surprise, especially Wynonna when the second winner of the event was Dolls.</p>
<p>The court had become very animated with the fight and for the first time supported the new winner. Jonas was furious at being beaten by an appeared orphan but still couldn't complain much, there was a second tournament left to fight for. That was the last one and he was determined to win it.</p>
<p>The third duel between Dolls and Perry was the closest of the morning and kept all the royals and guests glued to their seats. Wynonna was a ball of energy impossible to calm and Waverly was no stranger to feeling. The boys were too good with the florin and it was getting very difficult to see a close ending.</p>
<p>But the end came irretrievably and the boys were tied for score.</p>
<p>Jonas was left with a very poor score of five hundred crowns and two reprimands and Dolls and Perry came out on top with 1,200 crowns each.</p>
<p>They would have a playoff in the jousting duel.</p>
<p>Now, however, it was the turn of Princess Waverly's suitors. Count Curtis spoke again, and just as his sister had, she decided who would be the first duelists.</p>
<p>"My contenders will be Prince Tucker and Prince Hardy," she announced with a forced smile after the boastful greeting of both princes who wore ribbons from their own castes. Champ mustang in a blue tie and black widow with red Tucker background.</p>
<p>The first duel between the two was very dirty and they had several admonitions between them to which the princess Waverly kept rolling her eyes, but in the end that first duel was won by Champ.</p>
<p>The youngest princess put her boredom aside when she realized that the second event would be between Nicole and Tucker. She did not trust Tucker and called her uncle Curtis to let him see that fact.</p>
<p>“If you realize that he is playing too dirty I want you to disqualify him” she mentioned. “Tucker knows the rules but you have already seen how it was with Champ, I do not want Nicole to be too hurt.”</p>
<p>“You are not being impartial, my dear.” Curtis laughed heartily at the scandalized face of his niece. “Okay niece, I will worry that those boys don't kill each other. You just enjoy the tournament.”</p>
<p>Waverly nervously nodded and clutched at her sister's hand as she tried to comfort her.</p>
<p>“She will be fine Waves” Wynonna said softly. “Trust her, okay? Remember how Dolls did it, maybe she will also surprise us.”</p>
<p>And yes she did. Nicole had been trained by Dolls in the art of the sword. She was tall and agile so Tucker didn't give her that much trouble and she was able to defeat him without much fuss. Waverly, however, did not take his eyes off the girl dressed in the typical white fencing suit, only identified her by the gray casteless tie that both she and Dolls wore in her arms.</p>
<p>Nicole was about to win but a blow to the side with the tip of the florin was about to destabilize her.</p>
<p>“That idiot!” Waverly screamed out loud very angry at Tucker's actions. “I'm going to-“</p>
<p>“Calm your breeches little sister. Curtis has already given him the corresponding warning” Wynonna whispered in her sister's ear forcing her to stay still on the podium. “Look baby girl, Nicole won the second duel.”</p>
<p>And Wynonna was correct. Tucker had lost score with that last warning and that had made Nicole win almost instantly. Now there was only the duel between her and Champ.</p>
<p>A fucking duel if there was a word to describe it. It was less dirty than the previous one but just as violent. Both duelists struggled to the extreme and Champ was not in good condition. He played worse when he was at a disadvantage and at the time he had a lot of it. That took away his score and in the end the winner was Nicole for the second time. Waverly was happy for her just as Wynonna was. Dolls was excited for his sister and happy to know that they were both still in the competition. Shorty took it upon himself to take all the contestants to the competing tents to remove their white suits and mesh masks.</p>
<p>The first break of the day took place after the fencing match. An hour to rest and prepare for the jousts, the second tournament of the Three Crowns.</p>
<p>A second tournament that was more difficult than fencing and that the St Jude siblings would discover too soon. But for now they hoped to celebrate. They deserved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Giving kudos, commenting and sharing is always caring, so make sure to do just that and please drop by to marite's profile and check out the other stories.<br/>Here is where you can find them: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82</p>
<p>Everyone is welcome to reach out to me on tumblr: https://nekkosayuri-chan.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>My top WayHaught fanfiction is here if you don't know what to read:<br/>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SMaQ8JMWXxWL-O3vM8N1r3SsqyCb6rgp/view?usp=sharing<br/>It gets updated regularly.</p>
<p>Until next time, peace and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Event - Jousting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Earp monarchs' suitors will have to demonstrate their skills on top of a horse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before had been crazy. It was what Dolls and Nicole thought as they rested in their respective designated rooms in the service wing of Earp Palace. A crazy thing they knew would continue tomorrow with a tournament of jousting. A tournament neither Nicole nor Dolls had ever attended but simulated many times at St. Jude as they grew up. They knew the tournament rules and were agile, confident that they could earn more points. At least Nicole believed so after having won a thousand crowns, leaving Champ with four hundred and Tucker with a paltry two hundred.</p><p>He had earned it for playing dirty in fencing duels.</p><p>However the jousting tournament was different. Nicole knew that there were two types of jousting, the mortal and the sporty. The mortal was the most dangerous, the champions who faced had to break the spears of his opponent until he was disqualified or fell from his horse. It was an offensive-defensive exercise that almost always ended with one or both competitors seriously injured or killed.</p><p>The sports jousts were the opposite. The opponent was not attacked, only the spears were broken and the champion who broke the most spears won.</p><p>She and Dolls trained that way at the orphanage. Using logs in a manner to simulate horses and spears and round boards that simulated bucklers as shields were also called. They ran through the flagged pavilion to the arena trying to disarm each other. Dolls almost always won at first, but Nicole learned to use her agility before her strength. She was excellent at dodging all spears and used that force wasted by Dolls against her to destabilize him enough to be able to rip his spear off and break it.</p><p>As children they loved those games even though Father Malick buzzed them every time he found them both with their clothes covered in dirt and grime and their hands, arms and face full of scratches. It was so much fun that they didn't care. They had a habit of holding the sermons in silence and later they returned to play and have fun as before.</p><p>However, now everything was different. They were no longer children and they were no longer in St. Jude playing with horses made of sticks. There was also no Father Malick to scold them for getting dirty because he did not enjoy those games.</p><p>This time everything was real. They would have to compete in a wooden canopy with flags from the Earp house and fight against other champions who would also be dressed in metal, sitting on a real horse, using a real wooden spear that was heavy and difficult to handle while trying to keep up. Erect on the horse, preventing your opponent from breaking your spear at the same time that you tried to break his.</p><p>Nicole made the mistake of thinking about all that and was terrified. She didn't know if she was going to break a spear, but she was determined to stay on top of the horse, preventing them from breaking her spear as if her life was going away. That was what she promised herself as she knelt down on the side of her bed and prayed. Father Malick always used to tell them to pray that way and it was a ritual that she could never stop doing. Last night she didn't because she was too tired, but with her nerves in the morning it was something she needed.</p><p>She asked for the strength necessary to stay in the tournament and try to keep gaining points to reach the final tournament. He asked for the same energy for his brother Xavier and appreciated the opportunity to see her angel every day. She finished her prayer with an Our Father, crossed herself and lay back down, remembering the small talk she had had with Princess Waverly after the end of the first tournament.</p><p>She and Dolls had been required to report to the palace infirmary. All suitors were required to be listened to for injuries and other scratches.</p><p>Healer Mattie Perley was in charge of caring for Nicole and Dolls while her twin sister was in charge of caring for princes in the private infirmary sector for the members of the court.</p><p>Mattie had forced Nicole and Dolls to strip down to their long shirts. They did it without too much trouble because they were used to that type of scrutiny in the orphanage, with all their foster brothers sharing latrines and neighbourhood toilets, for them there were no words of modesty or privacy.</p><p>The brunette healer sighed as she checked Dolls's body. He didn't have too many wounds but he did have an ugly one at his right shoulder that he had had to heal with a medicinal herbal ointment and had to bandage to keep the wound clean.</p><p>“No more physical effort with that shoulder until tomorrow, Mr. Dolls” she snapped at the dark boy who just sighed tiredly and nodded. “Now you better rest in this bed while I take care of your sister.”</p><p>The common room of the infirmary was arranged with adjoining wooden loungers separated only by a white cotton cloth screen and were commonly used by the soldiers of the royal guard and by the people who worked inside the castle. Mattie was forced to attend to the siblings there because the court's nursing room was smaller and crowded.</p><p>And although that still sounded like discrimination, for the brothers it was a relief to be able to recover from their injuries in a place far from the rest of the real ones. They didn't know if they were going to be able to deal with the negativity thrown by their opponents except when they were so tired.</p><p>So Dolls willingly agreed on his bunk as he tried to stifle his laughter as he heard the healer's curses aloud when she discovered the wounds on her sister's body.</p><p>“For the love of Pete girl...” she complained. “How did you let them come to this? You have been used as a pincushion!”</p><p>Nicole closed her eyes with regret and shook her head. Her white skin gleamed with thousands of tiny pinpricks on different parts of her torso, thighs, and arms. They were so small that they did not need a bandage. The only more serious wound within all of the little ones was a vertical cut at the level of her left chest that Mattie had had to treat with ointment and bandage so that her left shoulder had also been bandaged.</p><p>Mattie's heaviest job would be to heal the thousands of punctures that the redhead seemed to wear with pride. She was on the lookout for it when Princesses Wynonna and Waverly appeared in the infirmary room.</p><p>Mattie greeted them both with a respectful gesture and Dolls and Nicole were quick to greet them with the same respect, although a little exaggerated, they did it the same as the first time, kneeling on one knee.</p><p>Waverly smiled delightedly at the gallant gesture, but Wynonna rolled her eyes and snorted.</p><p>“You gallant scoundrel boys, I like that you are so respectful but it is not necessary that you kneel down every time you see us. That is only done at court meetings or special events so get those butts up and go back to bed.”</p><p>"At your command, Princess Wynonna," they replied in unison without neglecting the respectful tone and Wynonna complained aloud about it. Waverly could only laugh at her sister's gestures and then fixed her gaze on Nicole. A Nicole who also kept her eyes on her despite being lightly dressed.</p><p>For her part, Wynonna was next to Dolls' bed protected by the screen to give privacy to Nicole and Waverly. Xavier had had to lie down again because the princess had ordered him to when Mattie warned him that he had to rest.</p><p>Waverly meanwhile, was watching Nicole's eyes. She had also had to lie down on the bed while the healer was healing her but she was very mortified because her angel did not take her eyes off her. Dressed only in a long shirt, she still felt very naked at the intensity in her princess's gaze and that made her very nervous.</p><p>It was much worse for Nicole when she heard the healer ask the princess for help to heal her wounds.</p><p>“I think it will be a good exercise your highness” the biggest brunette snapped in a friendly tone. “Considering that she has missed some of our lessons with the beginning of the tournament, she could continue practicing with a willing subject.”</p><p>“Are you sure it's not a nuisance?” Waverly was a little uncomfortable, not because she doubted her abilities as a healer, but because Mattie had encouraged her to practice those skills with a very alive and very awake person. Her previous practices with the royal healer had been with soldiers who were sedated and were just simple things like keeping bandages clean and putting pressure on a wound. The rest of her practices were with animals.</p><p>This time she would have to handle a living body, with several wounds that were bleeding slightly and with a patient who looked at her with big shy eyes and her face was as red as a tomato.</p><p>“Not at all, princess” Mattie agreed. “This girl has been turned into a pincushion so she will be an excellent subject of practice” she looked at Nicole. “Are you okay with that girl?”</p><p>Nicole looked between the healer and her princess, swallowing a lump in her throat. She had no problem serving as a test for her angel. The princess could use her body however she wanted, she could never say no to her monarch but she was uncomfortable with the fact that she could dirty her. She felt sweaty from the nervousness she felt from having a little princess so close and she was afraid to bother her with it.</p><p>"I'm fine with that, but..." she spluttered. "My body is... umm... sweaty and I don't know." She looked at her princess.</p><p>"I can deal with that lady Nicole." Waverly smiled and Nicole sighed. She was delighted to hear her pronounce her name with a "lady" before her name even though Nicole considered herself everything except a lady. “But I would like to help you, would you let me?”</p><p>‘My body is yours, my angel’ she thought to herself and answered aloud. “You don't have to ask for it, your majesty, you can do it.”</p><p>Waverly nodded and followed Mattie's orders which encouraged her to wipe the sweat off Nicole's skin and then heal the puncture wounds with a greenish paste. Waverly did everything diligently without shaking her hands, she was nervous with Nicole, it was true, but she was attentive to her work and very delighted to know that her closeness also affected the orphan girl a lot. She could feel the tense body under her hands, but Nicole's breathing was constant and that allowed Waverly to have more confidence in her actions especially when she didn't have to hear her patient complaining.</p><p>Nicole was determined to keep quiet to make her princess's job easier. The ointment burned in her wounds but she pretended to be brave, she didn't want the other girl to see her as a weakling because she wasn't.</p><p>It didn't take Waverly much longer to complete her task. Nicole's wounds were treated and Mattie gave them enough privacy to chat.</p><p>Just like her sister Wynonna was with Dolls, Princess Waverly was sitting next to Nicole's cot and they looked at each other with intensity, as in a speechless conversation until the little brunette decided to break the shy silence.</p><p>“You have been very brave today Mrs. Haught” she praised with a smile that grew on her lips when she saw the blush on the cheeks of the redhead. “You have faced with great integrity the first part of the tournament and you have won. I am ... I am very happy for you and your brother. You have been a pleasant surprise in this competition. Although I regret your injuries.”</p><p>“I do not regret your majesty” Nicole denied gently. “These wounds I take with pride because that means that I fought and won and I am still in the competition. Although I know... no...”</p><p>“You know what lady Nicole?” Waverly wanted to know when she saw the dull face of the injured girl “What do you know?”</p><p>“I know that I am not worthy to be here.” she said regretfully avoiding the intense look of the heiress. “Neither my brother nor I are worthy of being here, I am not worthy to fight and win because I do not have anything your highness. I have nothing to offer you but my courage, my body and my desire to protect you. I have no wealth or a noble title to back me up. What will a simple orphan like me do while at her princess side? I do not-“</p><p>"Look at me," Waverly ordered softly and rolled her eyes at the stubbornness shown by the other girl. She used her thumb on the redhead's chin to force Nicole to look at her. “Don't sell yourself so low Nicole Haught” she snapped sternly this time and had to suppress her smile when Nicole looked at her with the eyes of a punished puppy. “Don't say that again, don't underestimate yourself in that ugly way because I don't. My sister does not do it with your brother either because we both know what you are worth. I know we don't know you very well yet but your manners and all the respect you have shown us have let us know that you two are worth more than all the princes who are complaining in the next room.</p><p>“I know that the court and the nobility disagree, but they cannot do anything about it if in the end we decide, so I wait for the promise of your part lady Nicole, the promise never to speak ill of yourself in my presence again. We have a deal?”</p><p>Waverly raised her right hand and smiled as the other girl's hand took her gently as she kissed her knuckles.</p><p>“We have it, Your Highness” she replied in a gallant tone. “It is a promise.”</p><p>Waverly nodded with an even more visible smile and neither of them moved. Nicole was still holding her princess's delicate hand in her larger one and had no plans to let go until she was forced when Healer Mattie appeared accompanied by Princess Wynonna.</p><p>“Sorry for the interruption ladies, but I have come to find you sister” Wynonna looked at Nicole and winked at her and then looked at Waverly. “Court meeting” she whispered. “The earls need us in the Great Hall.”</p><p>Waverly looked at her sister oddly annoyed at the interruption, she didn't want to leave Nicole alone, but she knew she had real duties to do even if she didn't like them. She said goodbye to Mattie and Nicole with a kind smile.</p><p>“I hope you recover soon, Mrs. Haught” she greeted. ”I also hope to see you tomorrow in the second tournament. Rest and don't forget our talk.”</p><p>“Never your highness” Nicole said softly. “Have a nice afternoon, majesties.”</p><p>Waverly said her last goodbye with a wave of her hand and a smile and Wynonna rolled her eyes again whispering something like "don't learn" as the two sisters left the infirmary.</p><p>Mattie dispatched her from the infirmary with Dolls some time after that and advised them to keep their wounds clean and covered and ask for help if they needed it.</p><p>They both thanked the healer for their hospitality and left the infirmary very happy when they learned from Mattie's twin sister, Greta, that the princes were very upset that they did not receive any visits from the princesses.</p><p>They had only come to see them.</p><p>The brothers chatted about it when they returned to their respective rooms until it was too late. Nicole was already trying to sleep, but she was still remembering her morning chat with her princess.</p><p>The promise he had made to her monarch would be very difficult to keep but she would try. With all her strength. Because she had asked her to and her princess's word was her law.</p><p>However, neither Nicole nor Xavier could continue to think about their princesses. He, who had spent several minutes at the side of his monarch still could not believe his luck or the demand that escaped from her lips and that he was obliged to maintain until the end.</p><p>“Win.”</p><p>That was all she had asked of him. That he won. It was a simple demand in its word meaning, but very complicated in action. They watched as the pavilion was arranged for the jousting, a long expanse of wood adorned with alternating colored pennants of the Earp shield a fiery sword decorated with runes on a pedestal and protected by a wolf and dragon. The crowd of nobles was already arranged along the pavilion and the princesses were obviously on the thrones in the first row. Both princesses dressed in elegant but comfortable clothes and both had opted for leather pants, vaporous blouses where the black one was worn by Princess Wynonna and the red one was worn by Princess Waverly. Both also wore riding boots and layers of white faux fur.</p><p>The siblings watched the princesses spellbound until Shorty led them both to the tents of the knights. They had to put on the armor that would protect them from injury. Each contestant was given their respective armor and the loriga that represented their royal house. It was the same one the horse was supposed to wear so Prince Perry had the cherry tree, Prince Jonas had a yellow lily flower, Prince Hardy had a white mustang and Prince Tucker corresponded to the black widow. The St Jude siblings this time had their own insignia, a golden lion in a scarlet background. It was what they both earned by advancing in the competition and was a special badge designated for visitors to the court without noble titles but with important offices. It was a detail that Princess Wynonna decided to give to them and it was a gesture that Nicole and Dolls greatly appreciated. Count Curtis was on the scaffold next to Sir Holliday at the main end of the pavilion, and the Chetri trooper guarded the other end. Both guarded the extremes as they were important for the complete development of the exercise.</p><p>The ceremonial officer was Count Curtis. He was already welcoming the second tournament in the morning and explained the basic rules that Nicole and Dolls already knew.</p><p>The challengers had to try to break two spears from their opponents. They lost points if they exerted fatal blows and were disqualified if the lances were kept at critical points of the rival, for example, trying to bounce the spearman from the mount or try to destabilize him by attacking the opponent's eyes inside his helmet.</p><p>Once again it was Princess Wynonna who was in charge of opening the contest and choosing the rivals. She once again has chosen Princes Jonas and Perry to begin the duel.</p><p>Both duelists were already on the mounts of their certain castes, both covered to the head with great armor that covered their entire face except their eyes. The blunt-tipped wooden spears were long, nearly a meter tall, and were decked out in dark green and black for the Crofte house and teal for the Willows house. They were in position until the horn sounded to start the first round.</p><p>The horses ran through the pavilion at full speed and with their lances raised and Prince Perry deftly managed to dodge the first throw, striking Prince Jonas's spear right in the middle, managing to break it. The first five hundred points went to him, and the court assembled on the bench erupted in applause.</p><p>Both contestants arrived unharmed at the opposite end of the pavilion.</p><p>The second lap was a little more difficult as Prince Jonas decided to go on the offensive and attacked Prince Perry who was unable to dodge too much of the blow and his spear was also broken in that round.</p><p>The group accompanying the prince of the yellow fleur de lis erupted in applause but then everyone tensed. The tiebreaker would be seen in the third round, which was also the last. He won the spearman with his spear intact and everyone knew it would be a difficult tiebreaker.</p><p>But in the end the mastery was held by Prince Perry. He was determined to win the second tournament and that was what he did in the last round. He managed to dodge the fatal blow from his opponent's spear and used the prince's force in his favor to break Jonas's spear.</p><p>Willows House was about to be declassified.</p><p>The chaos among the nobility of that house had obviously been unleashed, but Wynonna managed to silence this commotion by hinting that Prince Perry had never cheated and that there was still one last fight.</p><p>The prince was going to take his revenge against Dolls and he knew it. He was with Nicole still in the tents of the champions and both were already aware that the first triumph had been for Prince Perry.</p><p>“You're in luck, dear brother” Nicole mentioned with a tight smile knowing what was her turn. “If Prince Jonas does not slaughter you in the next duel I think you will have an excellent adversary to continue fighting to be the suitor of Princess Wynonna.”</p><p>‘I know, Nicole.” he agreed with a brusque gesture. “That is partly good because Prince Perry is an honorable lord, but he does not worry me too much. Prince Jonas, yes.”</p><p>"Princess Wynonna won't let him hurt you, Dolls," he said seriously. "And Princess Waverly won't either." I am sure they will want to get rid of him very soon.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Dolls asked, surprised by the understanding shown by his sister “Did the highnesses tell you?”</p><p>“No, not them.” Nicole shook her head. “I only know it from the disdainful way in which they look at the prince. The same is true of my princess and Prince Tucker. She is a nice sun to everyone, tolerates Prince Hardy but does not do the same with Prince Tucker and you know that among them Prince Tucker is the worst.”</p><p>“It is possible, yes” Dolls smiled. “I think that, for some reason, the Gardner House is represented by a black widow. Curious animal to be a symbol if you ask me.”</p><p>Nicole was going to answer her brother but was interrupted by an emissary who entered the store looking for Xavier. He said goodbye to his sister and she wished him luck. He couldn't leave the store because he still had to put on his armor and get used to the extra metal weight a bit.</p><p>The princesses, meanwhile, were also concerned about the boy from St. Jude. They both wanted him to win with all their might but could not intervene, only pray that he did well.</p><p>“If Jonas hurts him I am capable of killing him, baby girl” she mentioned in a whisper to her sister who was also very nervous. “God forgive me but I-“</p><p>“You don't have to say Wy, I know” Waverly nodded. “I'm also very worried about him and also about Nicole, God, this is crazy. But everything will be fine. Dolls seems to be better prepared than Jonas for this exercise so I have no doubt that he will be the winner, you will see.”</p><p>“I hope so Waverly” Wynonna sighed. “I swear I hope so.”</p><p>The sisters remained glued to their thrones when they heard the horn that started the first assault. Dolls had got off to a good start even though Prince Jonas went on offensive mode once more to break his spear but failed. Xavier had managed to hold onto his scarlet saddle with no problem and his black and scarlet-adorned spear remained in his hands until he reached the opposite end of the pavilion. The second round was more violent and this time Jonas managed to break Dolls' spear by attacking him from the side, a maneuver that took away points.</p><p>Wynonna cursed under her breath when it happened but was glad to know that at least the prince had lost crowns for that misstep.</p><p>The third round was the worst of all but it was won by Dolls this time and they had to tie a tie in an extra round. Round that ended in immediate disqualification when the prince attacked Dolls no longer to break his spear but to throw him off the horse.</p><p>Dolls was destabilized from the horse for a moment but in a show of great skill, he managed to stabilize himself when he found himself half body on the ground. That was something that had happened to him once before in St. Jude when Father Malick saw him on top of a horse in the time he was not allowed. He was threatening him with a riding crop and Dolls dodged all the blows by crouching halfway in front of the horse until he managed to get back into the saddle.</p><p>A collective shout filled the pavilion and the dais, and Princess Wynonna quickly ordered the end of the assault. Dolls therefore had been the brand-new winner of the second round of the tournament. Dolls had not even managed to confront Prince Perry with Prince Jonas's disqualification, Xavier's classification had been immediate after the incident.</p><p>Prince Jonas was expelled from the palace immediately, but he did not do so without first threatening a rematch.</p><p>"This will not stay like this, Princess Wynonna," he spat angrily as Captain Nedley and Sir Holliday guarded him on the way out. "I swear, princess, for all that is sacred I will get my revenge!"</p><p>Wynonna dismissed the prince's threats as if they were nothing and decided that the tournament should continue with Waverly's suitors.</p><p>This time the little princess with green-brown eyes was very nervous for Nicole and did not hesitate to pray for her before the first round that she decided would go between the princes Tucker and Hardy.</p><p>Both contestants went out to their designated ends dressed in the regulation armor and mounted on their respective horses, both covered with the colors of their houses. Blue for House Hardy as well as the ribbon on his spear, while the other noble had sported black and red for House Gardner. The prince's spear was also decked out in red and black ribbon.</p><p>The first round was the worst seen in all of those events. Both princes broke their spears in the first round and lost points between them for many unauthorized attacks.</p><p>Princess Waverly on her throne could only snort by listening to the veiled teasing that came from her sister's mouth. It was no secret that Wynonna detested both of them because she considered that no one was good enough for her. No one was, in his opinion, except perhaps the girl from St. Jude. She did count for her baby girl and hoped she would win, both for her sister Waverly and both for her brother Dolls because she didn't want him to lose his sister.</p><p>The royals' second assault had been just as dire except that this time Prince Hardy had managed to disarm Prince Tucker before he could attack him. If he won the last round, he would have to deal with the same prince or Nicole in the last tournament. He hoped it was the second. He wanted to beat that one out in his own favorite game to embarrass her in front of Princess Waverly.</p><p>And in the last round the prince of the House of the White Mustang defeated his similar of the House of the Black Widow. If there was one thing that stood out in Prince Hardy James it was his mastery on top of a horse. Everyone knew how good he was on top of that animal, it was not for nothing that a horse was the symbol of his shield so it was not a surprise for anyone from the court to know that he would win.</p><p>The next round would be in charge of Nicole and Prince Tucker. Since the royal was not declassified, he was going to have to fight for his position against an apparition and he was determined to win when he believed that she had no experience in this type of games just because she was not of the nobility.</p><p>Nicole, in her gleaming armor on top of the horse, looked imposing and surprised everyone when after being taken to the pavilion, she managed to defeat the spider prince as Prince Tucker was known, in the first round.</p><p>Princess Waverly refrained in time to scream with excitement at that triumph and the smile on Wynonna's face when she saw her sister so happy was indescribable. She was proud to know that for once her gender was represented in a game that was only supposed to be performed by men and nobles. At least it was what happened in other kingdoms, the Earp kingdom instead was much more open-minded and pluralized than those that were ruled by men and that made a big difference.</p><p>The second round was almost on par and although Prince Tucker won it, he did lose points when he attacked Nicole at penalty spots while Nicole only gained more points despite her loss.</p><p>The last assault was chaotic. Both contestants broke both of their spears and the prince again lost the cumulative score with his peer, Prince Hardy. The tiebreaker came in the extra round that Nicole surprisingly won when she managed to dodge a princely deathblow and used that force to break the other boy's spear.</p><p>The entire nobility was excited about the result. The prince's sisters were not happy with her brother's performance, but they both knew that this did not mean a break with House Earp. Queen Mercedes was a friend of Princess Wynonna and the families had businesses with each other so the links between the royal houses were maintained.</p><p>Princess Waverly this time could not suppress her elation and shouted with the rest of the audience very happy for Nicole's victory. She expected it in part, but in part it had also been a very welcome surprise.</p><p>Count Curtis ended the jousting tournament by announcing the winners and also clarified his scores:</p><p>Princess Wynonna's suitors were at the top of the list, with Prince Perry and Xavier Dolls taking first place with eighteen hundred points, while Prince Jonas had been left with seven hundred and thirty points before his declassification.</p><p>Meanwhile, Princess Waverly's suitors were in second place in the second tournament, but Nicole led the position with sixteen hundred points. Second place went to Prince Hardy with seven hundred points and last place was Prince Tucker with four hundred points. This score was independent of the score of the first tournament and the contestants who won the last tournament would win the two thousand crowns.</p><p>This was how Prince Tucker and his sisters had to leave the palace. Princess Wynonna had instructed them to stay, but Queen Mercedes politely refused.</p><p>“Thank you for the invitation dear Wynonna, but we cannot stay” she lamented. “We have an urgent trip to make to the southern kingdom that cannot be postponed, but thanks again. For all.”</p><p>The princess said goodbye to her friend and a royal escort was the one who assisted the brothers and their party when they left.</p><p>With the departure of the two royal entourages, the palace emptied and was a relief for the sisters. They were never very good at being the center of much attention and part of that void was certainly appreciated. There were only the James and Crofte Houses left for the last tournament that would be a surprise for everyone in the morning.</p><p>At least it was for both princesses when the palace people woke up the next day, they had disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Giving kudos, commenting and sharing is always caring, so make sure to do just that and please drop by to marite's profile and check out the other stories.<br/>Here is where you can find them: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82</p><p>Everyone is welcome to reach out to me on tumblr: https://nekkosayuri-chan.tumblr.com/</p><p>My top WayHaught fanfiction is here if you don't know what to read:<br/>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SMaQ8JMWXxWL-O3vM8N1r3SsqyCb6rgp/view?usp=sharing<br/>It gets updated regularly.</p><p>Until next time, peace and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short break before the last event in the Tri-Crowns Tournament.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole and Xavier were again forced to remain in the palace’s infirmary. Princes Perry and Hardy were also forced to rest in the courthouse, and the Princesses Earp returned to their royal duties visiting the princes first to ensure that they were well and to congratulate them on their triumphs.</p>
<p>“Thank you dear Wynonna. It has been a great tournament” Prince Perry took Princess Wynonna's words with a kind smile and Prince Hardy flaunted before Princess Waverly his talents above the saddle.</p>
<p>“That exhibition was just for you, Waverly” he mentioned very proudly. “You've seen, right? How was I able to beat my two opponents? Especially a-“</p>
<p>"You better stop there, Champ," Princess Waverly pointed out with obvious annoyance. "If you're going to speak ill of Lady Nicole, I don't feel like listening to you. I have only come to know how you were and to congratulate you and since I see that you are well, I can say goodbye. We have things to do in the palace" she looked at her sister with intention. “Isn't that right dear sister?”</p>
<p>“Guide my steps, baby girl” Princess Wynonna immediately agreed to her younger sister's orders and followed her to the exit of the infirmary after politely saying goodbye to Prince Perry.</p>
<p>"That boy is a bummer and you were right, Wy," Waverly muttered aloud as they made their way across the marble floors to the common infirmary ward.</p>
<p>“I always am, Waves” Wynonna smiled petulantly but then asked. “In what regard am I right again?”</p>
<p>“Because of Prince Hardy, sister” the smallest brunette snapped with a hint of annoyance. ”When you told me not to accept that boy's flirtations or his attempts to woo me because he didn't suit me. I thought he would be the only one for me, you know? After what happened with our sister and our father I never thought that any heir apart from Prince Hardy was for me, but the prophecy has proven that I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“And I'm glad you were, little sister” Wynonna nodded with an excited smile. “Prophecy has amply shown us who are our true knights, well, in your case, who is your true lady. Lady Nicole, huh?” She looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow and a smile. ”I like how it sounds.”</p>
<p>“Well, that will be the title you will get when you marry me when I win the tournament and I choose it.” Waverly shrugged without thinking. “Because if it were me this tournament would be condemned and I could choose Nicole immediately but I know that we must follow the rules to the end.”</p>
<p>“I know” Wynonna agreed. “And that is a real nuisance.”</p>
<p>Both princesses stopped talking when they reached the common room of the infirmary. They saw the siblings already lying on their beds resting. They had to go to each other's side of the bed to avoid trying to get up from their positions to greet them. Nicole and Xavier had their torso bandaged to their belly skin, and Nicole wore a small bandage in the area of her right temple where Prince Hardy's spear had struck hard in the last round. Waverly was going to kill that little prince when he saw him.</p>
<p>“Hey Nicole!” Waverly smiled kindly while sitting on the chair next to the bunk. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Your Highness!” the soft and courteous tone did not leave the redhead's voice. “I feel better now that you are here, my princess. And I have the honor to see you again.”</p>
<p>Princess Waverly couldn't help but shake her head shyly or blush at the injured girl's cute words. She felt she was going to have to get used to that gallant tone of hers and the little brunette couldn't help but feel proud of it.</p>
<p>“I had to see you,“ the princess admitted in a soft tone. “I needed to know if you were okay, I ... I was worried about you Nicole. I did not know if the princes had hurt you very much and now that I see you with a bandaged body I am realizing that they did. Jeez Nicole, you look like a cute redhead mummy dressed in all those bandages. Are you sure you're okay? Mattie has...?”</p>
<p>“She has treated me very well, your majesty” Nicole replied in a soft tone, wanting with all her soul to be able to take her angel's hand to try to calm her. “I'm just bruised, it'll be over soon. Healer Mattie is very good at what she does and has made sure to keep me comfortable.”</p>
<p>The brunette princess nodded believing the young redhead's words because Mattie was indeed very good at her job. Her twin sister was also good and they were both known for it in other realms.</p>
<p>Waverly stared at Nicole, eager to say many things, but still didn't dare say too much. She would like to get to know her a little more, to know more about her life in St Jude, but she did not feel capable of it. The tournament prevented both princesses from interacting too much with the suitors so she had to leave her wishes for the end of it.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you are going to be able to heal soon Nicole” the princess finally decided. “I am very happy to know that you have been able to win two princes, Hardy is second and Tucker has lost, he is out of competition and of the palace.”</p>
<p>Nicole's smile was huge and Waverly almost passed out when she saw her dimples on her cheeks. She blushed when she realized that she had been staring more than the count, but she couldn't help blushing twice at the next words from the taller girl.</p>
<p>"I tried to do my best, Princess Waverly," she said softly. "And I did it because I didn't want to disappoint you. I tried to win for you and seeing the beautiful smile you are giving me now, I am very glad that I won. My triumph is yours, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your words, my dear lady” she smiled. “But I am afraid that I will not be able to accept them because it is your merit, not mine. You've worked hard and won on your own, and that's just come from you. I'm just a technicality but thanks lady Nicole.”</p>
<p>Nicole couldn't help but nod even though she disagreed. Princess Waverly was everything to her and she hoped with all her might that when she won she could prove it to her princess every day. That was what she wanted to say to her monarch but was interrupted by the Chetri soldier who went to look for the sisters to take them to the Great Hall.</p>
<p>“Count Curtis has requested your presence, Highnesses” the boy mentioned seriously and a little nervously. “I have to escort them to the Great Hall. I ... are ...”</p>
<p>“Soldier Jeremy... Silence!” the princess Wynonna who was saying goodbye to Dolls appeared to reassure the constantly nervous boy and avoided laughing when he stood up to her presence.</p>
<p>“Shutting up your highness” he replied.</p>
<p>Princess Waverly laughed and said goodbye to Nicole and Dolls to follow Sir Holliday's ward to where their uncle awaited them. Wynonna also said goodbye to Nicole before leaving and both brothers were left alone again. When they both made sure no one heard them they complained out loud, releasing all the discomfort in their bodies that they had forced themselves to suppress when they saw their respective heirs appear in the infirmary.</p>
<p>“Prince Hardy is...”</p>
<p>“Don't tell me” the dark-haired boy scoffed. ”The worst?”</p>
<p>“No” the redhead shook her head, rolling her eyes. “It's more than that, brother. More than that.”</p>
<p>“Yes” Dolls nodded. “That's true but I wouldn't worry too much Nicole” he looked at his sister with intention. “You will beat him.”</p>
<p>Both siblings smiled but the reality was that they were beat from head to toe. However for them, the pains in their bodies were totally worth it after seeing their princesses. They were able to erase everything bad from their lives including their injuries.</p>
<p>For that reason, it didn't take long for them to recover. That had been the good part. The bad part was that there was no notice of the start of the third and final tournament. The only thing that was known about it was that it would be a surprise event and nothing more.</p>
<p>It was two long and tedious days that passed without news of the last tournament and two distressing days for the boys because the princesses did not seem to be in the palace either.</p>
<p>In horror they realized on the third day that their princesses had disappeared when Earls McCready sent for the suitors to the throne room.</p>
<p>What they did not wait for when they got there, was the surprise on the part of the earls confirming the disappearance of the monarchs and giving the four boys a single order.</p>
<p>“Find them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Giving kudos, commenting and sharing is always caring, so make sure to do just that and please drop by to marite's profile and check out the other stories.<br/>Here is where you can find them: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82</p>
<p>Everyone is welcome to reach out to me on tumblr: https://nekkosayuri-chan.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>My top WayHaught fanfiction is here if you don't know what to read:<br/>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SMaQ8JMWXxWL-O3vM8N1r3SsqyCb6rgp/view?usp=sharing<br/>It gets updated regularly.</p>
<p>Until next time, peace and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Third Event – Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected situation puts the last event of the Three Crowns Tournament at risk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The princesses were missing. It seemed like a bad joke but it was real. The Earp sisters were neither in the palace nor in the throne room. The Earls McCready were in place, and Nicole and Dolls still had Earl Curtis's words rolling through their heads.</p><p>“The princesses have disappeared” he explained to them again with all the calm of the world that the siblings of St. Jude and Prince Perry did not have. Prince Hardy only waited for directions without revealing anything he felt. “Their disappearances, although unexpected, have a purpose and they will have to carry with them something that will help you find them. Your mission is that, lady and gentlemen. Rescue our monarchs and bring them home safe and sound.”</p><p>At that time eight service women entered carrying a large silver tray each. They left these trays on a long table in front of the royal thrones uncovering the content they kept inside.</p><p>“In front of your eyes is part of the key that will bring back the princesses.” The Count continued. “Your missions will be to choose wisely an object from the trays according to a riddle that I will proceed to read next.” He noticed Prince Perry and Xavier asking them kindly to step forward from the four trays on the right.</p><p><strong><em>"The lost princesses are there and it is necessary to rescue them quickly." </em></strong>Count Curtis recited, <strong><em>"Above the moor, the maiden Wynonna has a cave as a fortress and only a very important gift will be the key to her freedom."</em></strong></p><p>Choosing the perfect gift will make our monarch lords very happy, so they will have to do it wisely.</p><p>Prince Perry and Dolls stood in front of four trays with different gifts, all of which were Princess Wynonna's favorites and both had to choose only one.</p><p>Prince Perry was the first to choose and he had to decide between a tray with donuts of all flavors, spicy nachos exported from the south, Mediterranean yogurt and a blue necklace with the Greek word “αθήνα* engraved on the key. Prince Perry decided to go for the food, knowing that his best friend was addicted to such delicacies. He decided to take the donuts of different flavors and the service woman who carried the tray kept the donuts in a sealed container, putting it inside a cloth bag that she gave to the prince.</p><p>“Excellent choice, your highness” the count praised with kindness and then he noticed Xavier. “Mr. Dolls, your turn.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy stood in front of the three remaining trays. He regretted that his first option was taken by the prince but he had three other equally good options to choose from. He repeated the riddle in his head.</p><p><em>"Above the moor ..."</em> he mused. <em>"A very important gift will be the key to your freedom ... The key ..."</em></p><p>Xavier's eyes lit up when he realized that his choice must be the necklace with the Greek word. He took it from the tray and the woman in charge of it kept the handmade necklace in a velvet bag that she handed to Dolls in her hands.</p><p>“A very curious choice Mr. Dolls” Count Curtis mentioned with surprise. “ Very curious indeed.”</p><p>The man paused for the two still-waiting service women to take away the leftover trays, then spoke up to Prince Hardy and Nicole.</p><p>“In front of your eyes is also the key that will help Princess Waverly to be free” the uncle of the princesses continued her speech. Your missions will be to wisely choose an item from the tray according to the following riddle.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Princess Waverly awaits, a few meters down the steep moor to be rescued by her suitors from her Royal prison, her true pleasure being an important part of your mission that will lead them to success."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Prince Hardy” the earl called the representative of the James house. “Your turn please.”</p><p>The boy advanced to the four trays that remained open on the left side and the royal had to choose between four different plates of food. He understood that they were referring to Waverly's favourite dish and he smiled very pleased when he chose the meat lasagna option, among three other options: vegan lasagna, sweet and sour soup with peanut butter and vanilla-filled donuts.</p><p>Just as they did with Princess Wynonna's trays, the serving woman who brought the meat lasagna stored the food in an airtight container and then placed it in a black velvet bag.</p><p>“Very well, your highness” the count had kind words for the royal that contradicted his resignation face. Everyone knew that Princess Waverly did not eat meat but the boy seemed to have forgotten. He fixed his gaze on Nicole. “Mrs. Haught, your turn.”</p><p>Nicole walked to the table and looked carefully at the remaining dishes. She made the difficult decision because she knew that her princess loved everything in front of her. She thought about the riddle.</p><p>
  <em>"Rescued by her suitors... Royal Prison... Her true taste being an important part... Her true taste ..."</em>
</p><p>Nicole stared at the sweet and sour peanut butter soup for a while trying to remember where she had read that her princess had a guilty pleasure. She recalled that one of the cooks in St. Jude had previously worked as a provider for the royal household, and recalled that part of the food stories she told while cooking related to her little monarch's secret taste for that special soup.</p><p><em>"Her little highness has a strange taste"</em> the woman named Bethany had mentioned looking at a little eight-year-old Nicole eager to know stories of the beautiful little princess while teaching her how to cook a vegetable stew <em>"She was always after sweet and sour soup and it was strained to the pantry for peanut butter that also ate with the soup. " "He never understood what his favorite food could be but it was</em>."</p><p>The redhead made up her mind and chose the bittersweet soup without thinking for a second. The serving woman who carried the tray poured the soup into a cylindrical container with a screw top and put the container in a plastic bag and a scarlet one, handing it to Nicole when it was already secured.</p><p>“Another curious choice without a doubt” Count Curtis was impressed. The St. Jude siblings knew things about their nieces that few people knew, so the choice of the young redhead came as a surprise to both him and his wife Gus.</p><p>The kitchen clerks removed the two remaining trays and the earl spoke again.</p><p>“Since everyone is ready with their respective travel bags, I have to explain the most important thing to you” he pointed out. “As I hope you have understood correctly in the riddle, everyone will have to make a trip on horseback through the palace lands to a rocky wasteland where the princesses are being held. You will have to rescue them, but it will not be easy, they will need your strength and ingenuity to achieve it and they will only have an exact time for it.”</p><p>“It will not be a long trip but it will be exhausting so you will have to take the horses. They await you outside the gates ready to depart.”</p><p>“Have a good trip and good luck” the earls mentioned with kindness and saw the suitors of the girls leave the palace to the gates where they took a horse each. Prince Perry took a black stallion named Argon, Prince Hardy took the white mustang that was from his family and was called Opala. Dolls rode a gray Lippizano named Romuán Tercero and Nicole rode a reddish brown Oldenburg named CJ.</p><p>The four horsemen on the four beasts made their way through the wooded parts of the palace and headed north where the rocky moors were located. These places were accessible only on foot and on horseback and their danger was due to the fact that, although the surface was mostly flat, it had some unexpected slopes that could cause you to lose your foot and fall down a short cliff. Maybe if you were lucky and fell, it did not ensure your imminent death but it did ensure many broken bones.</p><p>When the group reached the moor they were surprised and not in a pleasant way. As the riddle stated by Count Curtis put it, the princesses were apparently trapped unharmed on their respective missions.</p><p>Prince Perry and Dolls discovered Princess Wynonna locked in a cave with a metal gate that would need a key. That part seemed to be the easiest, Dolls had a key but not the way to access the cave without help. The big problem with access was that between the cave and the entrance was a dogue de bordeaux that hindered the path and they would have to distract the great gray-haired dog in order to free the princess.</p><p>Prince Perry carried the food that he was sure would distract the dog long enough but Dolls had the key to the cave. They were going to have to work as a team and the two joined forces to do it quickly.</p><p>“I have the key, Your Highness, but you are more agile” Dolls gave the key to the prince and the boy from the dragon kingdom gave him the container with donuts.</p><p>“Be careful with that animal Mr. Dolls” he asked kindly knowing the danger that the boy was running into. “We have this, we are going to recover the princess.”</p><p>Xavier accepted and approached the dog to distract him with the food, which the animal immediately took, dangerously approaching the dark boy for more sugary delicacies.</p><p>When Perry arrived at the cave and released the princess, she greeted him with a friendly smile, asking him how he knew that the necklace was his most precious asset. The prince smiled but did not lie.</p><p>“That was not me dear Wynonna” the boy mentioned without stopping smiling. “Mr. Dolls chose the necklace, I brought the donuts.”</p><p>Wynonna nodded with a racing heart when she learned that Xavier had guessed about her treasure. That necklace had a special key and was a memento of her mother, who died when she was ten and her sister Waverly only four. Then he remembered his favourite delight.</p><p>“Did you bring me donuts?” She mentioned with a smile. “Where are they? I want them!”</p><p>Prince Perry tried to tell her that the treats were being used as a distraction but a shout from Dolls interrupted him. He had run out of donuts and the dog was furious.</p><p>"Your Highness must take the princess away from here!" He yelled trying to distract the animal with big stones that kept him away. “Now!”</p><p>“Don't even think I'm leaving here without you, Dolls!” Wynonna was not happy with the boy's orders. “Not even without my sister!”</p><p>Prince Perry nodded to Dolls and took Wynonna against her will to the horses while Dolls repelled the dog as much as he could. She had managed to hold him with the stones long enough to banish him to the cave and threw the last sugar-glazed donut into the tabernacle where the bulldog ran when he smelled the donut's sugar and Dolls was able to leave the animal locked up so that it would cost him go out. Dolls would never understand why a dogue de bordeaux liked sweet, but decided not to think about it. The animal was hungry and he knew that hungry even a piece of wood was appetizing.</p><p>He wanted to stay to help his sister but he knew he couldn't get involved. He left the moor to where the royals were and was surprised by an angry princess who did not hesitate to slap him for taking a reckless risk just to save her.</p><p>“You are an idiot, Xavier Dolls” she mentioned with evident emotion in her eyes and in her voice. “A very brave idiot” she looked at her friend Perry. “They both are. Thanks guys.”</p><p>Both men nodded with shy smiles and were forced to wait when the princess blurted out that she wouldn't leave without her baby girl.</p><p>And so they did.</p><p> </p><p>The rescue of Princess Wynonna had been relatively simple under the circumstances, but for Prince Hardy and Nicole, the rescue of Princess Waverly would not be the same. They reached an open field that ended in a small cliff and saw that the princess was being held in a royal red and gold carriage that had no horses and was resting precariously on the edge of the cliff. A rock managed to hold the carriage in place, but it was so balanced upward that any false move could upset it. That the princess knew immediately when she tried to get out of the carriage and it abruptly moved down. The girl had decided to wait patiently for her suitors to rescue her, understanding that the mission was part of the Three Crown Surprise Tournament.</p><p>The prince and Nicole got off their horses, approaching the carriage at the same time. The redhead discovered that in addition to the rock, there was a large long tree trunk that was puckering to balance the carriage's rear wheel, and she realized it would be a job for two.</p><p>She explained to the prince what they had to do and decided to speak for both of them when she realized that the other boy was waiting for orders.</p><p>"You will have to get the princess out of the carriage while I balance it with the lever," she snapped seriously and the prince nodded for once with seriousness when he knew that the section would be dangerous. The young man approached the carriage door when he heard the other girl warn her to hurry.</p><p>Nicole had to take the full weight of her body to lower the lever and balance the carriage enough so that her princess could safely get down. Fortunately the little monarch had understood everything her red-haired suitor had said so it didn't take her long to take Champ's hand and get out of the carriage. When Nicole knew she was safe, she released the lever and without the added weight of the princess, the small cabin fell apart.</p><p>“Thank you very much Mrs. Haught!” the girl mentioned with joy. “You have been very brave in taking care of everything.”</p><p>“It has been a pleasure your majesty” Nicole replied with a touch of nervousness and a flushed face but unable to avoid smiling back. “A real pleasure.”</p><p>Waverly nodded with a smile and also congratulated the prince by asking for his gift. She knew they were supposed to bring one too when she heard Nicole's brother yell that they would use Perry's donuts to scare the bulldog away.</p><p>Returning to his cocky pose, Prince Hardy handed the princess her bag with the lasagna bowl. When she smelled the meat on her he refrained from vomiting by the hair and stared at the boy with a terrifying expression of annoyance.</p><p>“Meat lasagna, Champ?” She asked in an annoyed tone. :You're kidding me, right? Everyone knows that I don't eat meat except you!”</p><p>“But you said lasagna is your favorite dish!” The boy complained pouting. “You told me yourself!”</p><p>“Of course I like lasagna, Champ” she rolled her eyes. “But not meat. The one with vegetables.”</p><p>The young royal cursed his bad luck but smiled knowing that Nicole had not chosen the vegetable lasagna. He had won the tournament and he was more than sure of that so he waited patiently to see his rival's defeated face.”</p><p>“Well that was ... unpleasant” the little princess shook her head but looked at Nicole with a smile. “What did you bring me Nicole? Can I see?”</p><p>The redhead nodded vehemently and Waverly laughed at her excited puppy expression. She received the bag with a closed container from his trembling hands and when she opened it she almost squealed with joy.”</p><p>“Sweet and sour soup with peanut butter!” She exclaimed and looked at the other girl with surprise “How did you know that this was my favourite dish in the whole world?”</p><p>“I ... heard it ... umm ... I heard someone say it once and well I never forgot it, your majesty” Nicole could not help but stutter nervously. “I have always remembered all ypur tastes...”</p><p>Saying that she was delighted didn't cover what Waverly was feeling right now. She never thought that someone other than her family and her closest ones knew her special taste for sweet and sour soup and knowing that Nicole was aware even being miles from the palace and its surroundings was impressive, at least in her eyes. She appreciated the gesture with a smile and separated from her suitors to see her sister. Wynonna ran to hug Waverly when she saw her, making sure she was safe from injuries and scratches.</p><p>"I'm fine Wy," she assured the other girl with a smile, drinking the soup directly from the container. Wynonna smiled, but no one said anything about the princess's unfeminine.</p><p>“I'm glad everything went well” the biggest brunette stopped when she smelled the air. “I smell meat” she breathed once more. “Meat lasagne... which one of you has it?” She looked between Prince Hardy and Nicole and the young man showed her the container.</p><p>“Give it up” she just ordered and took the bag from her hands, voraciously attacking the contents inside the container. Prince Perry was surprised but Prince Hardy, Dolls and Nicole smiled. They knew that Princess Wynonna had her wild side and was showing it with all her lights.</p><p>Waverly sighed. She knew that when Wynonna was hungry she became a troll and she was used to wearing extra scarves to help clean up the mess her sister made with her hands and mouth. Waverly many times did not know if she had a grown woman or a baby as a sister but she had decided a long time ago that it was a mixture of both.</p><p>When she finished her meal she apologized to everyone and let Waverly help her clean up. Once she was ready, she returned to the front of the procession and came to where the four horses were arranged. They were six so the princesses had to decide. Wynonna agreed with her sister that they did not want to ride with someone else.</p><p>“Two of you will have to offer us your horses” Wynonna looked at the Lippizano that Dolls chose and was part of her stables. “I like this one.”</p><p>Dolls nodded immediately getting off the horse and handing over the reins to the princess who got into the saddle with ease and without his help.</p><p>"Would your highness at least let me take the reins for you?" Dolls asked in a respectful tone to Wynonna who nodded and handed her the reins, very happy to know that she could rest on the horse she had trained on as a child and that it had been a birthday present from her uncle Curtis.</p><p>Waverly had to choose between Champ and Nicole's horses. She watched CJ with a loving smile. The reddish-brown Oldenburg that Nicole rode was also a part of her stables and belonged to her mother. She was very small back then but she remembered seeing her mother riding the animal and she snuggled in his lap when she had bad dreams. He was a very docile and very obedient horse and it was funny how in a way it also reminded her of Nicole.</p><p>The princess got on CJ with the help of Nicole and the girl asked her angel the same as her brother to Princess Wynonna. Permission to guide your horse back.</p><p>“Of course I do Nicole” she had said with a smile. “Of course you can.”</p><p>"Thank you, Your Majesty," the red-haired girl smiled respectfully back and the group of four horses and six people made their way back to the palace.</p><p>The road had been smooth and free of problems until they ran into a kind of detour formed by trees that cut off the road.</p><p>- What is this? - Princess Wynonna asked looking at the disaster before her eyes - Was this here before?</p><p>“There was nothing here on our way there, dear” Prince Perry blurted out in a friendly tone looking at the disaster without believing it. “The road was smooth throughout our journey. This is strange.”</p><p>The foster brothers looked at each other in amazement and released the reins of their monarchs' horses to inspect the trees. The jagged bark made them understand what they were assuming. It had not been the work of nature but a provoked act. They knew that princesses could be in danger and had to put them safe.</p><p>The siblings explained their doubts to the princesses and they nodded looking seriously. They had to get away from that mess and take the longest road to the palace.</p><p>That meant turning off the path that led to the mountains. They could cross them without problems if they were careful, but generally they avoided that detour. It was dangerous, as much for the people on foot as for the carriages and the horses, but not as dangerous as the detours of the west and northwest. Those had cliffs and streams and much more uneven and stony ground than they were about to take.</p><p>“We will have to take the detour to the east” Princess Wynonna snapped at the group in a decisive tone. “It is the longest but most direct way to get to the palace and among all, the second least dangerous. She didn't ask the rest, because she knew everyone would follow her.”</p><p>And so they did a second time.</p><p>The steepest path was difficult to do on foot and Dolls and Nicole had to use wooden staves to avoid tripping over the terrain too much. The horses also fought their way between the stones but it was much more comfortable to follow the rugged path above the animals.</p><p>At a snail's pace but without stopping they reached the base of the mountain. The group was to cross a short tunnel that led to the other side and follow the path to the northern outpost where Captain Nedley was supposed to have a group of soldiers guarding the lands near the palace gates. Sir Holliday had his advance group in the north zone that the princesses and their suitors could not follow, and the Chetri soldier guarded the west zone, while another group did the same in the northwest zone. A different group was in the south zone and in the east zone, but the palace was protected by a cliff and a water course that made it impossible for them to advance through these places.</p><p>The group moved smoothly through the tunnel. Princes Perry and Hardy took the lead and the princesses were doing the same when suddenly the earth began to move.</p><p>The last thing they saw was a ghastly rock slide and the last thing they heard was the screams of the princesses when those rocks crushed them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The greek word means "Athens".<br/>This is where the first part of the series ends. In a few days the rest of the story will be updated with the second half.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crashed Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Dolls face a new challenge. Survive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Nicole thought when she opened her eyes was to ask who had turned off the light. Everything around her was dark but she could hear distant moans, as if her head was sunk underwater. The second thing she thought was that her mouth felt strange. She was parched, as if she'd swallowed a glass of sand instead of a glass of water, and it was the water she was asking for in her semi-unconscious state. She tried to move but the hard, uncomfortable floor under her back prevented her. Her whole body ached.</p><p>She couldn't remember why it hurt, she just knew that the intense pain she was feeling made it difficult for her to think more.</p><p>Yet something in her head told him that she had to remain alert. Then she tried again, move his right hand. A new pain ran through his limb and she decided she couldn't keep moving it. She let herself rest for a few minutes and tried again to move her upper limbs. Nicole’s left hand was thankfully free, but it felt heavy. She realized that she could move it without feeling so much pain and managed to find out that it was surrounded by heavy stones and earth. She did what she could to move the stones that covered part of her face and at least managed to remove the smallest ones. The woman still couldn't see, but she could smell around her and it stunk. A sharp metallic smell assailed her senses and when she felt something sticky run down the side of her face where a stone had hit her, that cloying smell was blood, she realized. Her blood.</p><p>“Perfect” she murmured with a hint of sarcasm. “Just perfect.”</p><p>She was scared of knowing she was hurt, but she concentrated once again on her precarious surroundings. She knew that all the pain she felt was directly related to her head, her torso and her legs... that she did not feel...</p><p>She couldn't feel anything from the waist down and that was a tremendous alarm signal on her dull head, but once again she struggled to focus.</p><p>Must remember. Nicole needed to know what had happened before her whole world became rocky and dark. She forced her mind to think and remembered that she had a mark on her chest, at the level of the heart. It was the royal mark of the Earp sisters, the monarchs of the Purgatory kingdom where she lived. She recalled having achieved this mark the night before the special tournament that would choose the future consorts of both princesses; Wynonna and Waverly Earp. Her little ray of sunshine, her angel.</p><p>Her princess Waverly.</p><p>“Oh my God, princess!” Nicole had remembered everything. She was not alone before the collapse and remembered that her angel was with her. She could be hurt and her sister too. The princes. Her brother “Dolls!”</p><p>The young redhead screamed and tried to get out of her stone coffin but there was no escape. She could not move. Nicole could only scream hoarsely and pray that someone would hear her. She needed to break free to save the princesses and help her brother.</p><p>What Nicole didn't know was that her brother was in a very similar situation to hers when she opened her eyes. Dolls’ entire body also ached from being trapped under the mountain of rocks and he hoped his sister and the Earp princesses were fine. Unlike Nicole, at least Dolls could move his legs but not his torso or arms. His headache was very painful and he was very distressed because one of the rocks was pressing very hard on the right side of his face, making him completely blind from his right eye.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the foster brothers, the Earp sisters and princes were relatively unscathed. The boys had not suffered any scratches but the princesses did not have the same luck.</p><p>Although they were free from the mountain of rocks, they did not break free without a bruised arm and sprained ankle. Princess Waverly had a bruised arm because it was the arm Nicole held on to save her from disaster. All she remembers after the small earthquake was a scream from the taller girl, forcing her to get off CJ and grab her left arm just in time when part of the mountain in front of them collapsed. The reddish-brown Oldenburg had run scared for a moment but never left Waverly. He stayed by her side until the young woman had managed to steady herself while calling her sister out loud with a scared expression. But the first one she saw was Champ, standing near his white mustang. He asked if she was okay and she nodded.</p><p>When she recovered and was able to move, she realized that his arm hurt, but she preferred to avoid her discomfort to focus on her sister.</p><p>She found her sitting on a rock with her foot up. She was battling Prince Perry who was trying his best to reassure her by assuring her that Waverly was fine.</p><p>“Don't tell me it's okay if I can't see her, Perry!” She blurted out ferociously trying to get away from her friend's care. Her left foot was killing her, but it was worse not knowing about her little sister. As for Prince Perry, he was also not harmed by the collapse. All this thanks to the fact that they were the first to leave the cave. When he saw Princess Wynonna he was quick to help her but she just wanted to know about Waverly. She saw Prince Hardy and he said he would take care of finding her. When he did, he helped Princess Waverly until he was sure she would be fine and got back onto his Mustang.</p><p>Perry tried to explain that to her friend, but the stubborn monarch was not convinced and would not be until she saw her sister safe and sound with her own eyes.</p><p>When she insisted on the same thing again she saw Waverly approach her, pressing her injured arm with her uninjured hand.</p><p>“Oh my God, baby girl!“ Wynonna called her sister in a soft tone worried about seeing her hurt but very relieved to see her whole. “You are safe.”</p><p>The sisters embraced for a moment, finding comfort in having each other. It was not long before they discovered that two members of the group were missing and when they realized that they could be trapped under the mountain of rocks, Wynonna did not delay asking for help. He noticed Prince Hardy.</p><p>“Your experience with the horse will make it easier, Hardy” the princess snapped. “You are faster than all of us together boy, so you will take care of going to ask for help. Bring Sir Holliday and tell him what has happened. Tell him to bring the Perley sisters, Captain Nedley and a gang of soldiers to help us” standing precariously she forced him to come over and grabbed him by the coat rack of his loriga. ”And do not delay, do you understand me? Don't run away like cowards, Champ or God help me and-“</p><p>“I will, Wynonna.” the young royal nodded seriously despite his few lights. “I'll come back with help, don't worry.”</p><p>The prince of the house James galloped out of the place, quickly losing himself among the trees beyond the mountains.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wynonna, Waverly, and Prince Perry were doing their best to remove the rocks that covered the bodies of the St. Jude siblings. They knew where to look when they heard moans at the base of the mountain.</p><p>The work of removing rock by rock with bare hands was tedious and exhausting work. They were no closer to releasing the boys but at least they made sure to move the clearance a bit further until help arrived.</p><p>The girls concentrated on calling the trapped suitors and with a sigh of relief realized they were conscious.</p><p>"Help is on the way, Nicole," Waverly voiced out where the red-haired girl's voice was supposed to come from. "Hang in there a little longer, okay? And try not to fall asleep. Stay with me please don't go!"</p><p>Beneath the rocks, Nicole had tried to tell her angel that she was not going anywhere, but the weariness in her broken bones only made her moan loudly.</p><p>However, she would hold out. She was willing to obey each of her princess's orders and stubbornly fought against the dream that flooded her pores. She knew that help was on the way and having her angel tell her that she would be by her side no matter what, gave her the strength to continue resisting.</p><p>The same was true between Princess Wynonna and Xavier. Being as the monarch was, the young woman's orders were more violent than her sister's but she asked the same to the young orphan. Keep resisting and stay alert.</p><p>"If you give up that ass of yours Xavier Dolls, I'm going to kill you myself," she snapped aggressively as she tried to keep releasing the rocks from her suitor's body. Her foot hurt, but she ignored the pain. She only remembered Dolls before the collapse that he had forced her off the horse and that he tried to push her away from the falling rocks by pushing her a little roughly out of the way.</p><p>That push had hurt her ankle, but at the time she was more worried about her sister than her physical ailments and now that she knew she was fine, her priority was saving her future consort's butt.</p><p>Dolls for his part, was fighting. He knew his princess was safe and that reassured him but he still didn't know anything about his sister.</p><p>Like Nicole, he too would obey all of his monarch's orders and was determined to keep fighting to keep himself from falling asleep even though exhaustion was already suffocating him worse than the rocks that kept him down.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>When everyone involved believed hours had passed, help appeared. Prince Hardy had arrived back with the rescue party led by Sir Holliday and Captain Nedley. The Perley twins followed behind on their own horses, and a gang of twenty soldiers closed the group with a royal carriage for the princes and princesses. Eight soldiers carried a pair of stretchers that would carry the injured safely back to the palace.</p><p>Sir Holliday was the first to ensure that Princess Waverly and Wynonna were well.</p><p>“Prince Hardy warned us of the accident” he mentioned with concern and looked at the sisters with a smile. “I'm glad they are both well, your highnesses.”</p><p>“Thanks Doc” Wynonna mentioned with a slight smile that erased when the urgency of the situation reached her. “But we should not worry about that now. The siblings, Nicole and Xavier are trapped under all these rocks and are injured. You have to get them out of there right now Doc, please...”</p><p>The soldier trainer agreed and explained to Captain Nedley what was happening, he realized that it was serious and that they were very short of time. He called the gang of soldiers ordering them to continue clearing the mess and the royal guard immediately obeyed.</p><p>While the collapse site was being cleared, Sir Holliday asked the Perley twins to tend to the princesses' wounds. Mattie took care of Waverly's wound and Gretta did the same for Wynonna's. Both sisters carried their healer's bags with them, so it didn't take long to mend the injuries of the young monarchs.</p><p>In the end, Princess Wynonna sported a large bandage on her right ankle and had had to assist herself with a pair of wooden crutches to walk because Gretta had forbidden her to rest her injured leg on the ground.</p><p>Doc had tried to convince her to rest in the carriage but she refused.</p><p>"I'm not leaving here without seeing Dolls," she snapped with determination and the man-at-arms had nothing left but to sigh at the stubbornness demonstrated by his monarch.</p><p>Princess Waverly, meanwhile, also sported a bandage on her left arm that Mattie had had to hold with a scarf around the princess's neck. She had to avoid moving her injured limb and the handkerchief served as a support for this purpose.</p><p>The gang of soldiers continued to work at a forced march and in a short time they had released more than half of the rocks that covered the brothers. A couple of hours later they were completely free and they could finally see and breathe again but not move.</p><p>The first thing that came out of their mouths when they could communicate were the names of the princesses. Nicole calling Princess Waverly and Xavier calling Princess Wynonna.</p><p>They quickly approached the wounded brothers and tried to smile at them even though they were both about to burst into tears. The siblings' injuries were visible and horrible, but they went out of their way to make sure they were calm.</p><p>“Little Princess Waverly...” Nicole's voice sounded broken but she looked at her angel with adoration despite her suffering. “I am very glad that she you are safe- I…”</p><p>“Shhh, do not speak now Nicole” the brunette caressed the healthy face of the redhead with softness and fear of hurting her. “I am fine because you have saved me, Nicole” she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. “You are my hero.”</p><p>“And you are my angel” Nicole couldn't help but smile but then she wrinkled her face when the pain attacked her. “Oh God...” She moaned out loud and Mattie approached them to assess the redhead's wounds. She realized she couldn't do it in a place like that, they needed to go back to the palace now.</p><p>“Her wounds are very serious, your highness” the dark-eyed brunette reported with regret. “We have to get out of here soon, as fast as possible.”</p><p>Waverly nodded encouraging Nicole not to fall asleep while Wynonna did the same to Dolls.</p><p>“Stay awake Xavier” she ordered with a broken but determined voice “Don't fall asleep for anything in the world, have you heard me? I will not leave you alone. And your sister will be fine.”</p><p>“As you say...” the young man answered in an exhausted whisper “Your highness...”</p><p>A group of soldiers took over moving the wounded on stretchers. They secured them while others were in charge of clearing one of the carriage seats to install both stretchers on them. The carriage that had arrived with the entourage was larger and longer than the rest of the palace carriages and was perfect for keeping the wounded in good condition for the return trip.</p><p>The Earp sisters decided to travel with them in the same carriage, sitting in the vacant seat. Wynonna was forced to keep her injured foot in the air, so she also had to rest her foot on a small red velvet stool. Princes Perry and Hardy followed the carriage on their own horses, and Sir Holliday with Captain Nedley and the gang of soldiers closed the procession, all on horseback.</p><p>The journey back to the palace was mercifully swift and when the procession arrived, it was greeted by the Earls McCready who were greatly distressed at the lack of news. When they saw that their nieces had returned wounded, they wanted to know what had happened, but they only had the head to think about the St. Jude brothers.</p><p>“I know you are worried about us but we are fine.” Waverly agreed to calm her uncles. “We are a little bruised and the story behind it is long but now our priority is Nicole and Xavier, they rescued us.” She explained with a tone of regret. “And they have been very hurt. We have to go with them... we promised them...”</p><p>“Go on!“ Count Curtis nodded and assured them that he understood. “Do what you have to do, girls.”</p><p>The sisters nodded back and followed the group carrying the injured boys to the common room of the infirmary.</p><p>The Perley twins took over immediately but asked the girls to wait outside.</p><p>“We do not know exactly the magnitude of all their injuries and we need concentration, your highnesses” Mattie explained seriously. “We will notify you when you can return and be able to stay with them as long as you want, but for as long...”</p><p>“Okay.” Wynonna nodded and Waverly had to reluctantly accept. “But Mattie” she asked sternly “Save them. Whatever it takes. Both of you... please.”</p><p>Mattie stared at her monarch intentionally knowing it wasn't a joke. She knew that the princess had feelings for her sister's patient and did not have to look at Princess Waverly to know that the girl also had very deep feelings for her red-haired patient. She had known that since the first time she noticed the little princess so distraught when she saw the young redhead in the infirmary room after the fencing tournament.</p><p>“We will, majesty” she noticed Waverly. “Everything that is necessary for both of us. With your permission.”</p><p>The sisters watched the chief healer lock herself in the infirmary and had no choice but to wait in a small room outside the pavilion that served as the Perley twins' break room.</p><p>Both girls were tired and did not understand what had happened. Since they found out what the surprise tournament would consist of, they never believed that they would be involved in disaster.</p><p>“When Uncle Curtis "kidnapped us" I never thought we would get to this” Waverly sighed wearily noting that her comfortable clothes were a mess. “What happened Wynonna? Was that a natural collapse or was it caused?”</p><p>“I don't know baby girl” the girl shook her head. “It could well have been nature but there has never been anything near the mountain that caused it to collapse. There have been no rains so there should be no landslides, there has been nothing to suggest a landslide except for the tremor that was felt before. All this smells like a trap and I can only think of a couple of people who are no longer there, unless...” she fell silent while looking at a painting of horses hanging on the stone wall. The entire palace was made of that construction and when he saw the image of a horse near a cliff something clicked on her head.</p><p>“Champ” she looked at her sister with an angry expression and her whole body trembled with contained nervous energy. He grabbed onto his crutches and limped to where he thought he would find the pompous prince resting from his journey. The court room on the first floor. “Champ Hardy James drag your ass over here immediately!”</p><p>“Champ?” Waverly followed her sister without understanding anything she said. “What does Champ have to do with it?”</p><p>“Long story Waves” Wynonna replied exhausted from moving with the crutches. “But if those idiots, Tucker and Jonas, have something to do with all this, I am sure that the brainless Champ also knows more than he lets on. Come on baby girl, we have a big fat rat to hunt and we have no time left. Hurry up.”</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister's orders but had no choice but to follow her. If Wynonna was right and Champ was also involved in such an aberration, not even God would save him from her fury.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the beginning of the second part in the series. I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wolf and The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Wynonna chases a rat.<br/>Princess Waverly almost has a tantrum, and Nicole and Dolls are about to have new souls.<br/>There is also Prince Champ. And then he's gone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Earp sisters soon found Prince Hardy in the courtroom. The girls saw him collecting his belongings in a very chaotic and disorganized way in his travel trunk and seemed nervous. His whole body betrayed a sign that shouted "guilty" everywhere. Waverly wanted to go ahead to face him but Wynonna stopped her by raising her right arm in front of her to stop her. The brunette nodded imperceptibly and waited.</p>
<p>“Why the rush, prince? Are you going somewhere dear Champ?” asked the princess out loud and the young prince winced, cursing under his breath. He kept the set of scrolls in his hands in the trunk and turned to face Wynonna. When he saw Waverly glaring at him, he swallowed hard. It was one thing to see Wynonna Earp furious, but quite another to see Waverly Earp furious. He did not like it all. “You seem nervous, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“If you want to know Wynonna, yes.” The boy replied petulantly to hide his nervousness. “I'm leaving here. I'm in a rush to go back to my kingdom, you know, royal duties. They never end. And to answer your second question, no. I'm not nervous. I-“</p>
<p>He had tried to remain calm but didn't even expect the blue-eyed princess to pounce on his body causing him to hit his back with one of the palace stone walls covered with a red tapestry of a wolf and a dragon. Sure, the irony of it had escaped him, but not Waverly, who stood by his sister. Champ was going to face them standing behind the protective animals of the Earp House.</p>
<p>“You, you piece of dung without a brain, will tell me at this moment everything you know about the accident” Wynonna did not let go of her grip on the prince's worm. “Now, Champ.”</p>
<p>“I don't know anything” the boy defended himself trying to look innocent. “I played it-“ a strong blow against the wall made him scream. “Oh ...! Waverly do something!”</p>
<p>“Try again, little prince–“ Wynonna was really pissed off now and that was not good. “And don't get my sister into this, you fucking coward. Talk at once!”</p>
<p>“Jonas and Tucker!” The boy confessed without thinking. He was too scared not to try to get rid of certain death at the hands of Wynonna “They have been furious after losing the tournament and told me of a plan but I don't know anything else. I swear!”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Wynonna screamed aloud full of rage and looked at her sister who nodded with the same emotion. “Those damn bastards” She looked at Champ. “Something else we have to know Champ?” she spat. “Did you tell them what it was the third tournament? No one was supposed to know until today. How did those scoundrels know what the last tournament would consist of? Without that information they could not have done anything. Have you been the dirty mole? Answer now!”</p>
<p>“No!” Champ replied vehemently looking between the sisters still scared “It wasn't me! It has to be someone inside, Wynonna!”</p>
<p>Wynonna did not expect that response. She had been so shocked that she had released her death grip on the prince and he hastened to sneak away like a rat scared from the brunette's clutches. He finished packing his things and said goodbye to Waverly yelling for his assistants to bring their things to the carriage.</p>
<p>"He's leaving, Wy." Waverly called her still-dumbfounded sister to where Prince Hardy had been. "Shall we do nothing?"</p>
<p>“Let him go” was the only thing the biggest brunette could say. “That rat will not bother us again because it will never set foot in this palace again.” She turned slowly with the crutches under her arms. “We have other more important rat to hunt, baby girl” she informed her. “One that has been looking at our faces all this time and we have to find it.”</p>
<p>“But Wy, you have-“</p>
<p>“We have to do this, Waverly” Wynonna answered with intention knowing what her sister was up to “I know she should be resting but I won't be able to do it. Not without first knowing which son of a bitch has been betraying us all this time. Let's go.”</p>
<p>Waverly snorted in disgust but followed her sister down the stone hallways until they reached the great room where her uncles were gathered. The court was also gathered there, and the girls soon took their places in the high chairs of the throne. Wynonna then asked for silence, informing that she was establishing an emergency court session.</p>
<p>She explained what had happened to everyone present and the excited murmurs were immediate. The nobility knew that after such sessions there was always a misfortune.</p>
<p>“The Earp house has been ambushed” she claimed out loud. “Someone inside these walls has been passing information to the enemy and as your future queen it is my duty to unmask that rat.“ She looked at them all severely. Earls, maids, countesses, chancellors, secretaries, marshals, all people gathered knew the Earp family since forever and Wynonna did not believe that they had anything to do with it. One of the chancellors present at the session asked to speak, and Mr. Bass Reeves, a dark-skinned and honorable-looking man, greeted the princesses with respect.</p>
<p>"How do you know someone from the court is your rat, your highness?" He wanted to know. “Do you have any information about it? Because if you do, maybe we can help you.”</p>
<p>“Prince Hardy James has been my informant and my sister has been a witness” she answered the man with severity but her most relaxed expression. “He has mentioned to us that the trap set up by princes Jonas and Tucker was made thanks to the information that a spy inside the palace has given them in advance. My duty as your monarch is to unmask the spy and your mission is to help us.” Wynonna swallowed visibly affected by what happened. “Please ladies and gentlemen, we need all your cooperation. In the infirmary two innocent people are prostrated who did everything to save us from a tragedy and their bodies are paying the consequences.” She inhaled deeply. “Waverly and I could also have suffered the same fate but they took the risk and now we don't know...”</p>
<p>Wynonna was unable to continue speaking and Waverly tried to comfort her. Prince Perry, who had arrived at court a few minutes after the session began, approached his friend after learning what had happened. Sir Holliday and Captain Nedley were aware as well, but it was Earl Curtis who spoke for his niece.</p>
<p>“I think your mission is clear, dear friends” he mentioned visibly affected by everything that happened. “Last special tournament was supposed to demonstrate the courage and devotion of the suitors towards our monarchs but those boys from St. Jude were undoubtedly beyond. With Prince Hardy gone, I think it is nevertheless necessary to ask Princess Waverly her choice of suitor, even if it is clear, right?”</p>
<p>“It's Nicole” the smallest brunette managed to mention before her voice broke. “Only her.”</p>
<p>"I hope our young lady recovers soon so that she knows the good news." Curtis nodded with a sad smile and the court broke into soft applause. They agreed with the young princess, if before they had doubts about the ability of the siblings of St. Jude to be worthy consorts of the Earp sisters, the sacrifice shown by both had erased all the doubts. He looked again at the nobles gathered in the room. “But now the most important thing is to find our spy.” He fixed his gaze on Sir Holliday and Captain Nedley. “Gentlemen?”</p>
<p>"I will arrange to assemble the royal guard and question them all," Captain Nedley nodded sternly, asking permission to leave for headquarters.</p>
<p>“I will do the same with the service people” Sir Holliday mentioned with a frown asking for help from Shorty who did not hesitate to accompany him. He greeted the princesses with kindness. “I'm sorry for what happened, your highnesses.” He expressed regretfully “But do not worry about anything else, this rat will soon be hunted and will not give you any more trouble.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Doc” Wynonna nodded with a forced smile and looked at the gray-haired old man “Shorty. Thank you, sirs.”</p>
<p>Both men also left the Great Hall, and Chancellor Revees spoke again.</p>
<p>"If your highnesses so wish, I could form a special meeting with my fellow men at court," he proposed. "Perhaps there is more than one spy who can be anywhere else."</p>
<p>"That would be very kind of you, Mr. Revees." Wynonna nodded more cheerfully. "I would greatly appreciate it."</p>
<p>The man nodded politely and rose from his seat to gather the necessary people. Most of the men and women at court were willing to help, so it didn't take long for the investigations to begin.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Prince Perry was willing to stay with Wynonna but was at a crossroads. He had to leave for his kingdom immediately. When he was summoned to court, he was unable to go so soon because a letter arrived from his kingdom calling for him to return immediately. He explained his problem to the princesses and Wynonna agreed to let him go.</p>
<p>“I know it's not fair to ask you to stay when ...’ she looked at her sister. “Why don't you take a break, baby girl?”</p>
<p>"Of course," Waverly nodded knowing he was getting into a private moment. He said goodbye to Perry and left the throne room.</p>
<p>Once alone, Princess Wynonna returned to speak.</p>
<p>“I know it's not fair to ask you to stay, Perry” the girl sighed “Because I imagine you already know my decision, right?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Dolls is a very lucky man, my dear Wynonna” he agreed with a hint of sadness. “I regret everything that has happened.”</p>
<p>“Me too, but I don't want to talk about him now” Wynonna sighed looking at her friend. “Thank you. Thank you for being so kind, so gentlemanly. So honorable. There are very few of you left, Perry Crofte, and I hope you will soon find a good lady for yourself. You deserve it. Absolutely everything.”</p>
<p>Prince Perry nodded and said goodbye to the princess with a gallant kiss on the hand. He left the throne room with the honors of a prince, and the court guard escorted him to his carriage. Of the entire entourage of House Crofte, only the prince and two of his emissaries were present.</p>
<p>Earp Palace was back to business as usual and Wynonna took her time to rest, except she couldn't do that for long because Waverly came back into the room looking for her.</p>
<p>“Wynonna...” she looked at her sister sadly “Mattie made me–“</p>
<p>"Come on!" she got up heavily from the high chair and asked her uncles to watch over the court. The earls nodded with a smile and the sisters went to the infirmary.</p>
<p>When both girls arrived at the infirmary, the Perley twins were already waiting for them. Mattie explained what she had to do with the boys to keep them stable.</p>
<p>"I will not lie to you, Highnesses," she snapped. "They are still in danger. There is not much we can do to save their lives and we have tried everything. The wounds are too extensive. In fact, they shouldn't even be alive. There might be something to save them and I know that your highnesses will not like it but it is important that you know of it” Mattie explained looking at the monarchs who did not take their eyes off the twin beds that kept the comfort of the injured boys. Mattie had had to sedate Nicole and Dolls when she realized they could no longer bear the vigil, not with the dire amount of wounds they shared between the two. She looked at Waverly and asked “Princess Waverly, do you remember the story behind the family crest? The wolf and dragon motif on it?”</p>
<p>"I do." Waverly smiled the first time after the accident. It was a pleasure to talk about the history of her ancestors. “King Edwin Earp is said to have gone on a crusade through the Atlantic kingdoms in search of a special sword. This sword had the peculiarity that it could identify evil in human beings and it shone in gold when it was close to such a being. Legend has it that King Edwin found the golden sword and had to face a dragon for it. Animal and man faced each other in a fight to the death that did not end the life of either of them because a human-looking wolf came to the King's aid when he saw him fighting for his life.”</p>
<p>“The wolf managed to dissuade the dragon in a peaceful way because the animal was special and that caused the dragon to flee. Edwin has since accepted the wolf's friendship even though his sword shone around him. The king knew that despite his bestial appearance a wolf could be a guardian and so he chose to include him in the family lineage. The dragon arrived some time later, when in another of the King's adventures he went out with the wolf and both were attacked by red-eyed demons.”</p>
<p>“Edwin Earp had adopted the golden sword with the name of Peacemaker and discovered that he could kill these demons and send them to hell with the sword. However, he would not have succeeded without the help of the dragon he once attempted to assassinate. The animal saved both their lives and has been the second guardian of the Earp family ever since.”</p>
<p>“Great history lesson, baby girl”Wynonna expressed with a hint of pride looking at Waverly with a smile that she left when she focused on the twin sisters “That has been quite instructive but I have no idea what this is all about. How is it that the legend Earp will save our suitors?”</p>
<p>Mattie and Greta looked at each other as they nodded and focused on the Earp sisters.</p>
<p>“Well, we have experimented” Greta admitted looking at her twin who agreed. “Mattie is experienced in alchemy and our ancestors have spiritual ties to the two guardian animals of her family so...”</p>
<p>“We think we can save them if we can get the souls of the guardians transferred to their bodies.”</p>
<p>Waverly and Wynonna stared at the twins with their mouths open. They both realized what the healers were referring to and couldn't believe it. Wynonna interrupted.</p>
<p>“Okay, let me see if I understood correctly” she said with a hint of irritation “Are you suggesting to turn these guys into the beasts of our shield?” She laughed “Because that would be...”</p>
<p>“The only way to save them.” Mattie contradicted her severely. “The accident has left them with wounds so deep that not even time can heal them, your highnesses. They will need more than that to recover and even then, we don't know how it will turn out. But if you want my sincerity, it would be that or death.”</p>
<p>Wynonna was going to complain but was interrupted by Waverly who did not hesitate to respond to her mentor's words.</p>
<p>“I accept” the little princess said quickly. ”I trust you Mattie, I know that you can save Nicole.” She looked at Gretta. “And I trust you too Greta, I know that you can save Xavier.” She looked at her sister “It's the only way, Wy. They will die if... please, I need her...”</p>
<p>If there was one thing in Princess Wynonna's world that she could never do, it was to deny her little sister anything, least of all when she looked at her with such a distressed expression.</p>
<p>“Okay” she whispered swallowing and looked at the twins speaking with more authority. “Okay, do it. Whatever is needed.”</p>
<p>Both sisters smiled after having the royal permission. They explained that they were going to have to have all the privacy in the world so it would be easier and safer if they transferred the sick to another place outside the palace lands but without leaving the kingdom.</p>
<p>“That will be easy” Wynonna replied. “They can move to the Homestead. It is a great cabin away from the palace. It was our father's resting refuge when he left his lands with the hunting party. Since he died no one else has used it.”</p>
<p>“I want to go” Waverly asked before the sisters left to get ready. “Please, I want to be close to her...”</p>
<p>“Waverly... “ Wynonna tried to dissuade her sister, but the smallest brunette only had eyes for Mattie.</p>
<p>“Mattie, please” she insisted. “I need–“</p>
<p>“I know very well your highness” the softness in the healer's voice was evident but so was her strength “I know you need to be next to your champion but this time it will not do, princess. This will be a very dangerous experiment for everyone, including them” referring to Xavier and Nicole. “We don't know how they will react when they wake up. I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid you will have to wait here with your sister for our news. It's the safest.”</p>
<p>“But–“</p>
<p>“Stop it, Waverly” Wynonna seriously snapped forcing her sister to stay by her side. “You heard the fantastic twins, you can't go because it's too dangerous.”</p>
<p>“But Nicole needs me Wynonna!” She complained loudly three steps away from throwing a tantrum “I can not only stay here without–“</p>
<p>“Dolls needs me too, baby girl” Wynonna's tone of voice sounded fragile now. “I know they both need us but not like that darling. You have to trust our healers, now we have to arm ourselves with patience and wait, Waves. Just wait.”</p>
<p>Waverly nodded and sighed. She knew Wynonna was right, but waiting was easier said than done. She was forced to say goodbye to Nicole and could not help doing it without a soft kiss on the forehead and a tender caress on the face.</p>
<p>“You have to recover, okay Nicole?” She asked in an anguished tone. “You have to do it because I will not accept any other way. You are my champion, Nicole Haught. You won the tournament. You have to wake up to celebrate and your brother has to wake up because he can't leave my sister alone.” She then looked at the twins. “They both have to come back, did you hear me? We love them both alive. It is an order that you will have to fulfill soon, okay? Because we will be here, waiting for you.”</p>
<p>While Waverly was saying goodbye to Nicole, Wynonna did the same with Dolls. She was next to her bunk but did not speak. She was looking at his bandaged body that contrasted hauntingly against his dark skin. Wynonna could not believe that Dolls had saved her from a trap that ended up being fatal because of two idiot little princes who could not bear defeat.</p>
<p>The third tournament was supposed to be a surprise, it was true, but it was a harmless surprise. Not fatal. It wasn't planned to be the trap that it turned out to be, but of course, that was supposed to happen in other cases, not this one. The other cases did not have three shoddy little princes who forced everyone to put themselves in danger when they realized they were losing.</p>
<p>The only prince who was far from that had been Perry. He was the only honorable of all who accepted his defeat with courage but was awarded by the princesses to be a permanent part of the court of the kingdom. Since their families had financial deals in common, that wasn't a big change except for the special detail that the Crofte shield would also remain at Earp Palace. Wynonna thought of doing it in gratitude and as a token of affection, she would also inform him that he could have a small percentage of his land to do with as he pleased and hoped that Perry would agree.</p>
<p>And Waverly and Wynonna knew this because the Peacemaker had gleamed gold since they both entered the palace to attend the first Tournament and the sword never stopped shining until they both left. The sword had recognized its enemies alerting the family to be careful.</p>
<p>However they also had their marks. Waverly later learned that they were fake marks. They weren't really faked, they weren't drawn, but they weren't like the ones Dolls and Nicole had. They were not seen as clearly and as starkly as theirs did and when Waverly asked Mattie about it she gave her an interesting answer.</p>
<p>“That means your highness, that they were not the ones” said with kindness. “The marks of the princes looked more like a drawing than a tattoo of fire, I do not think it even hurt, but the marks of the boys of St. Jude are something else. They have burned meat and I'm sure they suffered a lot when those marks appeared on their breasts so that has another reason. They are the real ones. Your soulmates. Remember that without pain there is no reward and I think that after all they have been through they have earned it.”</p>
<p>And yes they did, by far. To the extent that they now had to fight for their lives in a crazy alchemical experiment that would turn them into a pair of ancient beasts.</p>
<p>Wynonna said goodbye to Dolls with a kiss on the cheek and with a single order.</p>
<p>“Live“ she snapped forcefully. “Do it because otherwise I will be able to overcome death itself to bring you back and kill that sexy ass with my own hands, have you understood soldier?” She demanded ferociously and then in a softer tone. “Because I need you. Your sister needs you... this family also needs you Xavier Dolls so don't you dare die, not while I am able to order you otherwise.”</p>
<p>Mattie had to interrupt Wynonna saying that they should leave soon. The other girl nodded and asked to call Sir Holliday and Captain Nedley. The transfer party went with the sick to Homestead that same night.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Now that was simply the worst ...</p>
<p><br/>
Wait.</p>
<p><br/>
Or so she thought because Shorty suddenly appeared in the infirmary looking for the girls.</p>
<p>“We have found them, Highnesses” he mentioned with pride. “We have captured the rats and they are awaiting sentence caged in the throne room.”</p>
<p>The Earp sisters looked at each other and nodded.</p>
<p>“Lead our way, sir” Princess Wynonna encouraged with a smile that imitated Waverly’s, following her closely “Because now we want to have fun...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Remember me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The souls of the Wolf and the Dragon, the guardians of the Earp House, are free and it is now up to the princesses Waverly and Wynonna to bring their suitors back to consciousness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The author of the story made it clear in this chapter's notes that this won't be a G!P story since she is not comfortable writing Nicole that way.<br/>Sorry folks! I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness. Fire. Energy. Nicole Haught felt wrapped in layers. Many layers that she was not able to distinguish. Many layers that made her feel confused but that in the midst of her confusion she could understand three of them. Darkness. A bitter, sharp darkness. A perennial darkness that never seemed to fade away and left hier mind in a state of thick emptiness.</p><p>The other layer she could feel was fire. A fire that seemed to consume everything around her. A fire that seemed to melt her body from the inside out and that hurt. It hurt a lot but she couldn't complain. She couldn't speak, couldn't express anything she was feeling because she didn't own her body. She felt like a marionette at that moment with charred limbs hanging on a string that an invisible puppeteer made to move with his giant hands for his own amusement.</p><p>The last layer was energy. Unstoppable energy. An energy that was gradually accumulating inside her and that she believed would make her explode into a thousand pieces at any moment.</p><p>That energy was what made her restless, made her want to move and scream. Scream out loud until her throat is bleeding.</p><p>But again, she couldn't do any of that. Her consciousness hung by a thread, constantly drawn to a voice that spoke to her in an ancient language that she hardly recognized but believed to be Latin.</p><p>"Surgit. Excitare, lupus ad animan meam. Ego sum vobis ante lucem surgere vocant. Ad opus fac tibi. Vivere." (Wake up. Wake up, wolf soul. I'm calling you to get up, to do your job. To live.)</p><p>"Excitare, Lycan meam. Custos est clypeus. Amicus homini quod ab inferno liberavit." (Wake up, Lycan soul. Guardian of the shield. Friend of the man you saved from hell.)</p><p>"Nunc et usque in aeternum vive!" (Live now and forever!)</p><p> </p><p>A siren song. That was what she could hear. An irresistible song that made her want to run to the chink of sanity that was being sent to her to avoid drowning. She wanted to run towards that light that ordered her to live, to open her eyes. Wake. But she couldn't move. She seemed doomed to drown until the strange layer vibrating inside her woke up. And when she did, she realized that she had a second soul inhabiting her. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Dolls' layers, on the other hand, were a little different, the only layer in common with her sister's was the layer of fire. It was all he could feel; hot, bright fire.</p><p>Its distinguishable layers were fire, light, and death. Light surrounded his body as if it were enveloped in a ball of blue energy. That energy regenerated his body at an accelerated rate but at the same time left the parts of him that were dying, completely dead. He couldn't break free of that light, it was all he could see, what he could smell and feel. That light seemed like a network in which he would be trapped for eternity, because Xavier Dolls thought he was dead. The pain in his body made him want to die but when the light and fire enveloped him everything else disappeared.</p><p>Her siren song was also similar to Nicole's but it was in another language. He didn't remember much, but he thought it might be Gaelic.</p><p>“Xýpna. Xypníste, psychí tou drákou. Sas kaló na sikotheíte. Gia na kánete ti douleiá sas. Na zeis." (Wake up. Wake up, dragon soul. I'm calling you to get up. To do your job. To live.)</p><p>"Xypníste, psychí drákon. Kidemónas tis aspidas. Fílos tou anthrópou pou sósate apó tin kólasi." (Wake up, dragon soul. Guardian of the shield. Friend of the man you saved from hell.)</p><p>"Zíste tora kai gia panta!" (Live now and forever!)</p><p> </p><p>The siren’s songs were too appealing not to follow them. Too evocative not to obey. Xavier Dolls realized that as his soul moved away from his body for a moment and before he could think about it, a second soul inhabited next to his.</p><p>When the chants grew louder, two strange things happened in unison.</p><p>Two pairs of eyes were opened at the same time. Four unnatural yellow pupils were released simultaneously and two inhuman screams shook the earth in such a powerful way that there was no soul in the kingdom of Purgatory who would not have heard it.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>“What in hell was that?” Wynonna who was in the palace and felt the earth rumble under her feet could not help asking her companions. “Monsters?”</p><p>“That my dear lady” Sir Holliday answered without looking at her since he was looking through the large window of the throne room. “It was them. The guardians have been awakened. That means-“</p><p>“The fantastic twins were right” Wynonna couldn't help but answer for him with an excited smile “They have saved them.”</p><p>For all the excitement that those present in the great hall could feel, no one noticed the only witness who was about to make an appearance in the room. This witness had heard the noise when he was on his way to the place but could not enter because her curiosity about the conversation between Princess Wynonna and Sir Holliday was greater than her fear.</p><p>When he understood her words, she was also excited and ran away. Completely forgetting that some time before she had had to witness an execution with the Peacemaker sword to traitors who ended up turned to ashes before her eyes. This witness had a mission far from the palace and closer to the house that King Ward used as a refuge. The Homestead.</p><p>However, the witness who was considered stealthy for having protected her identity under a hooded cloak, was identified by another witness who was accidentally beaten in his rush to leave the palace.</p><p>“What the hell?” Shorty suddenly exclaimed when he felt the blow at the level of her stomach “Princess? Where are you...”</p><p>The witness ignored him and just ran. And she kept running until she reached the stable block asking him, no, demanding a stable boy to saddle CJ. The young man named Pete York nodded without hesitation and before long the witness galloped off along the well-known path her father took when he left the palace with the hunting party. She still had to evade the royal guard at the gates, but only one more order was enough to allow her a free pass directly to her destination.</p><p>CJ galloped at the speed of thunder but that didn't help much when in the distance she could hear airy voices calling her name. They all asked her to stop but once again the witness ignored them and kept running until she was completely lost in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe we did it sister," Gretta mentioned excitedly. They had certainly accomplished something incredible. Awaken the souls of the guardians of House Earp. The wolf and the dragon now lay in the bodies of the princesses' future consorts and that caused a chain reaction that healed their wounds but they were now in severe trouble. The siblings had woken up full of pent-up energy and savagery and were now running free like two untamed beasts through the woods surrounding the homestead.</p><p>Both supernatural beings in human bodies were a danger to the rest of the townspeople and to the Earp heiresses as well because the twins had failed to connect with the human side in the St. Jude orphans to avoid just that. Let them run away.</p><p>So they followed them. They had done magic and alchemy like never before, creating antidotes that would keep the beasts docile, asleep most of the time. It was what they did when they injected their patients with a dose of the potions that would release the souls of the guardians into their bodies and which unfortunately must continue to be injected to stay human as long as possible.</p><p>The beasts were called out in times of war, or at times when the Earp sisters were in greatest danger. The duty of both guardians was to protect them with their lives, but now, that same mission could turn against both of them.</p><p>It was the reason Mattie grabbed Nicole's Wolfbane potion, a red potion that she kept in a special syringe made of a rubber base, a long glass tube, and a needle made of metallic bison bone. The first injection that she had had to administer to her patient was an intravenous dose directly to the carotid vein but the other doses had to be intramuscular, the hip area was the perfect place to inject the second dose, that is if she managed to stop her earlier.</p><p>However, there was one very important detail with his experiment. Although Nicole was going to be able to transform herself into the soul that shared hers, she was still fifty per cent human. The transformation healed her wounds, patched up her broken bones and the wounds on her head, but the wolf's effect on her body would always be partial. Since she was neither a born nor a bitten werewolf, Nicole would still feel the consequences of the accident in her bones.</p><p>She was going to have to learn to deal with a slight limp and a little pain at the time the moon in the sky was not present. Mattie only hoped that this was not an impediment to the girl entering the royal guard of her princess when the monarchs were crowned queens.</p><p>Gretta had done the same with her patient. He had also injected into the carotid vein a potion that made his recovery possible but unlike the Wolfbane, the Dragonian was violet in color. The potion that would keep the dragon's sleeping and controlled parts was electric blue in color and was also an intramuscular injection.</p><p>With Dolls, Gretta had been luckier. The dragon's energy was millennial and stronger than that of the wolf, so his patient would not suffer any extra consequences from the accident. He was completely healed of all his injuries and would stay that way for a long time because there was something they both had in common.</p><p>Half immortality.</p><p>The siblings would live longer than the average human. They would age more slowly. Nicole would have to avoid silver like the plague, but if they were saved from such extreme dangers their lives would be long and happy if they managed to control their respective inner beasts.</p><p>"We made it Gretta, but we lost them too." Mattie shook her head as she urged her horse to go faster. "The Homestead has been wrecked and I have heard frantic horse tracks on the way here. I can feel that one of the princesses has come to these places without a doubt looking for her soul mate. We have to find first, sister. Otherwise her life will be in danger.”</p><p>Gretta nodded with determination and both sisters followed in the footsteps left by the now turned into animals consorts. A fierce howl was heard near the valley surrounding the homestead and they did not hesitate to follow it. At least the St. Jude siblings hadn't gone too far.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>She was not the only one who had heard the wolf howl and followed it. Princess Waverly Earp had, too, and had skillfully circled the Perley twins out of her way and down a shortcut only she knew about.</p><p>A group of rocks deviated the direct path the twins had taken, and the princess jumped over the side. He ran with CJ up a steep downhill slope into the forest clearing that kept its inhabitants hidden by a dense group of maples.</p><p>It was there that the princess found her suitor. Nicole was completely transformed into a wild, supernatural, immense being. The werewolf before her was an imposing being with reddish brown fur like CJ's but much more striking in color than that of the horse. He was red-haired like his owner. But Nicole was no longer that docile girl who had knelt at her feet saluting her gallantly the first time they met and was now an unrecognizable bloodthirsty beast.</p><p>This wolf phase was a biped that also ran on all fours, had a jaw capable of splitting a horse in two, and sharp teeth that could bite your head off. The claws on his hands and feet were also dangerous, but his broad, stringy body was the creepiest. This Nicole Haught had come out of a nightmare story but Waverly found that she was not afraid of the beast before her. Even when she saw her raise its head while searching for food and smelled it.</p><p>A pair of luminous amber eyes stared back at him, and a fierce growl came from the snout of that being that did not hesitate to creep forward when it discovered its prey.</p><p>But the princess had noticed and sped out of the clearing above CJ into the open field. It was when he encountered the Perley twins, their sister Wynonna, Sir Holliday, Captain Nedley, and a gang of thirty soldiers armed with swords, crossbows, spears, and torches. It was not an ideal setting to approach the girl he was looking for and the scared call from his sister made it worse, but as was her habit she did not care.</p><p>“Waverly Earp, stay away from her!” The brunette demanded her sister in a stern tone in front of everyone. She was very scared by what Nicole in her animal state could do to Waverly, so when she heard Shorty tell him that he had seen her running from the palace towards the blocks, it was not long before he followed her. The party had gone out on horseback but Princess Wynonna also decided to bring another carriage for the return trip. They had to be fast if they wanted to find the little princess in time and the tallest brunette returned her soul to the body when she saw her safe and sound sister riding on top of her favorite horse. So she didn't hesitate to call her but then growled a curse when the other girl ignored her demands. “Waverly!” She insisted. “I will not repeat myself!”</p><p>“I have to be with her” the smallest brunette raised her voice but did not scream angry like her sister. She could barely take her eyes off the beast in front of her. The animal had been forced to stop when it was surrounded by guards with weapons and fire but was still ready to have its prize. One who was at his fingertips and who still seemed not to fear her.</p><p>However, the girl's voice caught her attention and her ears twitched. The beast did not know how or where or why, but it had recognized that voice from somewhere.</p><p>“I have to be with her, Wy” Waverly insisted looking for once at her sister who was looking back at her with a mixture of emotions between nervous and furious. “I have to make her see me. I need Nicole Haught to remember me and she can come back. And you have to do the same with Dolls so go for it, Wynonna. He needs you.”</p><p>“But baby girl” Wynonna knew but was not willing to leave her sister alone “It is too dangerous.”</p><p>“I know,” Waverly agreed with a melancholic smile “But I am not afraid” she looked at the beast that had not stopped looking at her all that time. “I could never be afraid of it.” She looked at her sister with determination. “I can do it Wynonna, trust me.”</p><p>“Okay, Waves” the heiress finally agreed reluctantly. “I will trust you but you will still have company. They won't do anything if you don't order it. Be careful.”</p><p>“You too, Wy” she asked with a hint of concern and received a wink of assent.</p><p>Wynonna left her sister in charge of Captain Nedley plus fifteen armed soldiers and in the company of Mattie Perley, while she went to find Xavier with Sir Holliday, the other fifteen armed soldiers and Gretta Perley. They all rode in the opposite direction towards the valley. They had to run to the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>When half of the gang left, the wolf believed that he would be free to attack his prey but had not yet decided to advance. She almost growled when she saw her get off the horse and approach her side. At a slow pace and with her hands up.</p><p>"I won't hurt you," the girl mentioned out loud, getting even closer to the beast. "No one will hurt you, Nicole Haught, not while I can help it. You are safe.”</p><p>The beast reacted furiously to the human's voice. She growled again and bared her teeth with ferocity ready to take the prize that could not be wasted. She let her unsuspecting prey get close enough to pounce on her. It was a violent action that the princess half expected but that caught her off guard anyway and she couldn't help but scream when her small body hit the dirt floor.</p><p>“Your Majesty!” Mattie shouted nervously when her monarch was being attacked. Captain Nedley was about to order an attack but the princess's voice stopped him abruptly.</p><p>“Nobody move” she ordered. “Get away! Everyone but you, Mattie. I’ve got this.”</p><p>The captain of the guard cursed under his breath but gestured with his hand to force his soldiers to lower their weapons and move a couple of meters away from the princess and the beast.</p><p>Mattie Perley stayed in place and took a few steps on foot, deciding to get off the horse when she realized she would be useless on top of the animal when the princess accomplished her task. That act was going to be necessary sooner or later but her idea was to do it in a controlled place. She realized that and there was nothing to do but wait and pray.</p><p>The princess refocused on her suitor. She could hear the low growl of the beast that was not attacking her yet and that gave her a chance to try to get her attention.</p><p>“I know you must be confused Nicole, but it is still you” Waverly insisted in a soft voice and a calm smile “This beast is part of what has saved your life and now you will have to keep it to stay alive. I'm sorry I stole your decision from you my lady, but it was necessary. Nicole Haught, I wasn't about to lose you, now or ever. I am your princess and you will be my consort and I don't want it any other way, so I ask you. No. I order you, Nicole Haught to remember me. You are my guardian, come back to me... Remember me.”</p><p>The beast growled for the last time wishing to finish off its prey until it heard the order. Her ears perked up and her soul felt the connection with the young woman she had pinned against her muscular body. She looked into the girl's eyes and recognized her. They were her princess's. Her sovereign, his future queen. A howl in the cold of the night was his only response that made the beast walk away from Waverly and then greet her with respect. On her knees and in an act of complete submission the beast greeted her sovereign and the brunette smiled.</p><p>“You're back, Nicole” the girl smiled approaching the red-haired animal that did not dare to look at her “Look at me, please. I won't hurt you, I promise.”</p><p>Amber eyes looked back at her and this time they were not filled with anger. They were soft, mellow. Like those of a cub considering that the wolf did not stop wagging its tail with enthusiasm when the princess decided to go a step further and bring her palm closer to the animal's snout so that it recognized its smell.</p><p>The wolf's nostrils were filled with the scent of lavender and orchid. A pair of powerful smells that enveloped her senses and that excited his entire being. The essence of her princess was unique and the beast knew that she would never forget her again. The wolf couldn't help but timidly lick her future queen's hand and his tail moved enthusiastically again when she heard a surprised squeal at the unexpected action.</p><p>“No slobber, Nicole” Waverly pouted but did not stop smiling. She was delighted to have been able to appease her guardian's fury, but she was happier to know that the part of Nicole hidden inside the beast finally remembered her.</p><p>The princess wanted to speak to Nicole more but was interrupted by Mattie who had sneaked up on the young woman and her guardian and called out loud.</p><p>That interruption reactivated the ferocity in the beast that did not hesitate to defend its princess from a new enemy. She growled in anger ready to attack the intruder but a small, soft hand caressing the fur between her ears stopped her.</p><p>“Calm down, Nicole” she called in a calm tone to the other girl inside the animal. “She is Mattie Perley. Our healer. She has saved you. He is not our enemy, my life is not in danger, nor is yours. I promise.”</p><p>The red-haired beast calmed down with a sort of nod as she allowed the new human to approach her majesty.</p><p>“I'm sorry for the interruption, Your Highness, but this is important” she showed him the syringe with the red liquid. “Your guardian won't be able to stay in a wolf state for long, princess. There must be a balance of energies as long as there is no moon. To save her I have had to force her transformation and she will also have to return to her human form.”</p><p>“With that injection?” Waverly approached her mentor. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, princess” she agreed. “It is necessary. You will need to inject the potion at hip height.”</p><p>She saw the makeshift syringe and swallowed, knowing that she would have to break her promise and hurt Nicole one last time.</p><p>“Mattie, it looks painful” she sighed “I don't want to scare her.”</p><p>“Sorry Highness, but it's the only way” the Blacksmith descendant apologized. “Another much more violent way would be a calming dart but we don't have time for that. You will have to do it yourself.”</p><p>Waverly nodded regretfully and took the syringe from the tallest brunette's hand. She approached Nicole who was still waiting for her and Waverly calmly and patiently explained what she would have to do next.</p><p>“I have to do something that I know you will not like very much Nicole but it is necessary, okay?” She approached slowly “This will make you return to your being and I am desperate to see you again, lady. Will you let me bring you back one last time? I promise I will do it gently. I don't want to cause you more damage than you've already had.”</p><p>Waverly showed her the needle and the beast growled and walked away nervously but His Majesty's voice encouraged her to obey it. It was her job as a guardian after all so she straightened up again on all fours so the princess could inject her.</p><p>As promised, the girl had been gentle but the wolf still felt the pain of the needle penetrate her thick layer of fur from her hip and howled in pain as the composition inside the syringe burned her veins.</p><p>The werewolf growled and shook herself but gradually the fierce roughness of his animal form returned to his human form which was much more weakened than the previous times and lying completely naked in the arms of her princess.</p><p>The red-haired girl had returned and the circle between guardian and princess had closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What have they done to us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly discovers things that make her red as a tomato, Dolls has to face her new reality and Nicole... she just has too many things happening at the same time and her dreams don't help her either.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter to go guys.<br/>I really hope you will enjoy this one.<br/>It is what you probably all came here for.<br/>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The princesses forced the siblings to remain interned during the tests that the Perley twins had to do after the strange journey they had faced. The St. Jude orphans did not want to be taken into the infirmary because they were already used to the common room. Also, they didn’t feel like they deserved it.</p><p>Because in the end, what are luxuries worth for a couple of beasts?</p><p>Nicole and Xavier were still dealing with what had happened to them. Everything they both went through the days leading up to that point was very confusing in their heads and they had no idea what it meant.</p><p>Dolls knew he was healthy now. That his body had recovered from all his injuries but that his soul had an intruder. A centuries-old intruder who gave him the ability to spit fire without turning into an animal, he was still human but his head and eyes changed. It was surprising, there was no denying that. He had the soul of the guardian dragon of House Earp and his princess Wynonna had forced him to do so.</p><p>To save him, but ... At what price?</p><p>At the price of constantly injecting himself with an elixir that would keep the parts of the dragon "dead" until he learned to control them for himself?</p><p>Would it be worth it?</p><p>He did not know. He only knew that his beautiful monarch had asked him to live and he had obeyed her. He listened to her when she found him near a spring in the mountains and demanded that he has to come with her to the palace. He knew he had received a pair of butts with the Peacemaker sword handle to force him back but he did. He had the grace of not being naked except for his torso since his body did not change like Nicole's, but even so he was very ashamed of being lightly dressed in front of the princess.</p><p>"Not that I haven't seen naked torsos before..." she coughed a couple of times when she realized her slip. The princess decided not to look at anyone when she spoke again. “It’s not a bad thing, Xavier Dolls. Do not worry about it. We have to go back to the palace.”</p><p>She had forced one of the men to remove the red cloak that had the dragon symbol on his left shoulder and handed it to the princess. Wynonna covered Xavier's torso with the cape and Sir Holliday helped him back to where the carriage was. Gretta Perley listened to him while they waited for Princess Waverly.</p><p>"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, princess," she explained thoughtfully to the older brunette. "Everything seems to be in order even though his temperature is still a little high. Something normal after spitting fire through your mouth. He will have to be hydrated when we return to the palace.”</p><p>“Okay” she nodded to her healer. “You will take care of that, right?” She looked at the brunette with a significant expression that Gretta understood. Princess Wynonna was entrusting her with the security of her future consort. Something very important coming from a woman who was not good at trusting others so easily.</p><p>“Of course I will, Your Highness” the dark-eyed brunette nodded without hesitation “Whatever you need.”</p><p>"Thanks..." Wynonna nodded shyly and looked away from the woman, focusing on the window where she could see her sister still dealing with what had happened with Nicole.</p><p>Dolls also looked out the window and waited, praying that her sister and princess were fine.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>As for Nicole, she was still curled up and greatly weakened in Princess Waverly's arms. After the display of power and ferocity that her inner wolf had given her, without it she was weak. Vulnerable. Her body ached in the area where her angel had injected her and it still felt very sensitive. She knew she would have an ugly bruise on her hip up ahead, but her only concern right now was to remain surrounded by the warmth her petite monarch's body.</p><p>The young orphan didn't feel too worthy to have her but she had nothing else. She was clinging with the only thing she had to the most solid that was within her reach and that solidity was her angel. Her beautiful princess.</p><p>Her beautiful goddess who did not seem to be bothered by her naked body and her bestial part and Nicole did not understand it.</p><p>Why hadn't her princess left yet? Why did she not detest her and force her to leave the kingdom, never to return? Did she not understand the tremendous danger she posed while she was a beast?</p><p>Should not-?</p><p>“Enough, Nicole Haught” Princess Waverly reprimanded her future consort with a hint of severity. “I can hear from here how you are recriminating yourself. That’s enough.”</p><p>The young monarch forced the redhead to face her and had to swallow hard to keep from crying after seeing the taller girl looking at her with painful adoration. Her battered puppy eyes were very surprising but Waverly plucked up her courage and smiled at the orpahn.</p><p>“If you are thinking that I am going to kick you on my side now that you need me the most, you can start forgetting that idea, lady” the brunette snapped in a firm tone. “You will not go anywhere.”</p><p>“But you shouldn't” Nicole stammered with regret. “I shouldn't-“</p><p>“Shhh ... Hush now” Waverly silenced Nicole softly by putting her index finger to her lips. “No more talking. Not yet. We have to go back to the palace” she looked at one of her guards who was wearing the red uniform cape with a scarlet wolf on her left shoulder and handed it to the princess.</p><p>Waverly covered the redhead's naked body with the cape and Sir Holliday who stayed to help after leaving Dolls in the carriage, was the one who carried Nicole back to the carriage after the princess asked him because Nicole could barely stay on her feet.</p><p>Mattie Perley tried to listen to her once she was comfortably seated in the red plush covered seats and realized that it would take more time for her to fully recover.</p><p>“All I can see are some bruises on her legs and her torso, but otherwise she is fine” Mattie informed Waverly who nodded with sadness. “Nicole will need more time to recover and more exercises but she will do an almost complete recovery soon.”</p><p>“I'm sure you can help Mattie” the young woman thanked her mentor. “You are very good at what you do and I know that I can help too” she looked at Nicole and smiled at her. “You will feel much better soon. I promise you.”</p><p>Nicole smiled wearily and had to accept the fact that she was the weakest between her brother and herself. When they arrived at the palace, the princesses Wynonna and Waverly ordered the siblings to go into the infirmary. Xavier would spend a night under observation and Nicole would spend a couple of days as well to evaluate the aftermath of the experiment.</p><p>And so the brothers were that night. Thinking of everything that had happened to them. Thinking of the new "gifts" that had been bestowed upon them, dealing with their new abilities. Skills that would have to be mastered in a short time before the ascension and coronation ceremony.</p><p>Two very important events for the entire region. The first would be important to them because it would grant them the right to belong to the royal guard of the Earp House and especially to the royal guard of the Earp princesses. To the iron circle. It was the ceremony that would seal the eternal vow as royal guardians and champions of monarchs.</p><p>The second event was the main one. The coronation, the celebration of the Earp sisters where they would stop being princesses to become queens and in the process, they will take their consorts as royal couples.</p><p>But there was one last celebration. It was the most momentous for the champions of St. Jude because it would allow them to finally have their queens in a more intimate and meaningful way and it was that moment that for them would be everything. The moment in which both of them might be able to show them how much they loved them. The union ceremony.</p><p>But for that there was still a while and the siblings were still dealing with their respective changes. Xavier was taking it a little easier because his transformation had not been so chaotic but Nicole was not having a good time.</p><p>She was questioning everything she knew about herself, including the fact that she didn't understand how it was that her princess happened to carry the right she had over her body in that way. Without asking before if she wanted that or not.</p><p>Nicole knew that her angel had made the decision forcibly, her life was in danger and it was a matter of life and death and in her state, Nicole could not have done anything but ... Why then did she feel as if her monarch had violated the rights over her own body?</p><p>She knew she shouldn't complain, but that didn't mean she didn't feel violated, almost outraged. Nicole did not want to be a burden to the princess, nor to her kingdom. She understood that having the wolf had saved her life but even so she was not completely recovered and did not know if one day she would be one hundred percent healthy. She only knew that everything hurt and that her legs were the most damaged by what had happened.</p><p>Healer Mattie had put warm compresses on her to ease her discomfort a little and she felt a little better but was still very uncomfortable.</p><p>Xavier was cheering her on as long as he could before falling asleep, but Nicole couldn't sleep. Her mind was still spinning too much and she wished she could talk to her angel about what had happened but she was not present. She had had to attend an urgent court meeting and she and Xavier were restricted to the infirmary room.</p><p>The Perley sisters would check on them from time to time and it was Mattie's turn to do so. When she realized that her patient was still awake and shifting restlessly on the cot, she knew that she would have to take further steps to reassure her.</p><p>The healer approached her workplace; a table with a chemistry set near the fireplace where there was a cauldron of water warming up and she mixed herbs in a glass beaker that then strained into a white cheesecloth, and poured the greenish content into another normal glass beaker. She approached the redhead's bunk and without saying anything, forced her to drink the bitter liquid from the glass.</p><p>“I know it doesn't taste good girl but it's for your well-being“ the brunette snapped with an understanding smile when she saw the other girl grimacing after drinking it. “This will make you relax so you can sleep. Close your eyes and try not to think anymore for tonight. You will be much better tomorrow.”</p><p>Nicole could only nod a few times in her sleepy state and it didn't take long for her to drop into a state of herb-induced drowsiness.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You are very good at this, did you know?" "Oh ... for the love of ..." "Very good .... touch me a little more, baby ..." "like this....".</em>
</p><p>It was her voice. Nicole could hear her perfectly but couldn't answer because she was doing her job, pleasing her angel. She was trying at least because she was ecstatic with all the bare skin she was capable of touching, she was maddened by the voice of her precious monarch as she enjoyed the carnal pleasure she was trying to give her. She was euphoric with that enveloping scent of mint and musk that filled her senses and expanded and excited her to the point of pain in equal parts.</p><p>Nicole could feel it in her own body. She felt it so charged and hypersensitive that each touch of her angel's hands on her skin seemed like fire. It have never felt that extreme before. She was a virgin, she had arranged it that way because she wanted to become chaste to the marriage if one day she could be next to her beloved monarch and that had happened. Nicole had given her the one thing she owned that she knew would please her queen: her body.</p><p>Even though her body was a stranger to Nicole, even though it harbored the soul of a beast, even though sometimes it failed her and did not work very well, even though sometimes it hurt. That was all she had of value and it was no longer hers. It was her princess’.</p><p>It was her queen's and as such her queen had claimed her as theirs on the night of the union. Nicole had tried to please her angel how she could only using her intuition because she had no experience. In those moments, with her head between her girl's legs and her tongue in her most sensitive areas, she tried everything her love liked and was guided by her voice. Her wolf share helped a lot of course. The fervor with which she tried everything on her part to make her beloved happy, helped. That energy served her well and she was satisfied with the result.</p><p>At least she believed that as she listened to her queen moaning her name out loud and her body tensed. Nicole didn't know what had happened but she thought it was a good thing, she had done something right with her fingers and her tongue.</p><p>But she did not know. Not consciously because sex and intimate relationships in a couple were a taboo subject in St. Jude, that could not be talked about. Father Malick whipped this type of indecent behaviour when he discovered one of his pupils with his hands down his crotch during the night rounds. It happened more with men than with women, but Nicole had the misfortune of having a forbidden dream with her princess one night and was violently awakened when she was discovered with her hands under her sleeping underwear.</p><p>As it was the first time, Father Malick had only punished her with two hard lashes on both hands and had forbidden her to attend breakfast. If she wanted to eat something she would have to wait for lunch. Since then Nicole tried not to have those risque dreams and did not think about it. At least she tried and was lucky not to be discovered again with her hands in the literal mass. That had happened in his teens. When she was fifteen years old.</p><p>After that time Nicole managed to have more control over her body and it never happened again, but now she didn't have to worry about it. She could enjoy the attentions of her angel and, by God, she was enjoying it. The girl did not understand how her monarch was so uninhibited in such intimate situations but she had no head to think about it at those times. Not while she could hear what her beloved was asking her.</p><p>“<em>Are you with me darling?”</em> The brunette's voice sounded soft but fun to her ears. “<em>I feel you... I'm here my angel..” </em> Nicole whispered in a hoarse voice of moaning loudly “<em>With you, always with you ... Oh God! What are you doing to me ...? My queen... I need... please ..”</em></p><p>“<em>Calm down ... I know what you need</em>” the voice of the little queen sounded very delighted as she fixed her eyes on the taller girl's crotch <em>”And I'm going to give it to you, don't beg me.”</em></p><p>Nicole wanted to tell her that she would not mind spending her whole life at her feet begging her but she could not because something that her love had done to her most sensitive area between her legs with her tongue made her scream loudly into the dim darkness of the room they shared. The redhead couldn't help but whimper because everything she was feeling was too much, too powerful, too overwhelming. She could only feel so much pleasure that it was even painful and she didn't think she could bear it for long. Nicole needed an escape route. A way of liberation and she was going to ask her, she was going to beg her queen to take pity on her and give it to her but she didn't have to. Once again her angel knew what she needed and had given her everything.</p><p>Suddenly it was all over. Her queen was no longer by her side and Nicole had woken up with a small cry and her body trembling. Then she remembered where she was and worried that she had disturbed her brother's dream with her abrupt awakening, but when she tried to look for him, she couldn't find anyone. Xavier was gone and she was alone in the infirmary.</p><p>She could almost swear that her angel was still at her side. She believed that because she could smell her. The essence of her princess was special and that smell was everywhere in her bunk. When she moved away from her surroundings to focus on herself, she discovered with great shame that her right hand was under the shorts she wore to sleep and her shirt was drenched with sweat. The sheets on the bunk were also wet, but she felt hot, feverish.</p><p>She still didn't know what was happening to her but he also didn't seem to be able to remove her hand from her intimate area. She knew not to touch herself but was very scared when she realized that her femininity had changed a bit. When she touched herself, she felt that the most sensitive area in her crotch was more developed. Not to the extreme of having something like what his brother had but almost. Her normal clitoris, a small button, was now an elongated button the size of the tip of her little finger. And she was sensitive. Uncomfortably hypersensitive.</p><p>Nicole had not realized it but the feverish dream that she had had, had led her to masturbate in real life and before waking up she had had a clitoral orgasm. It was common for her to get a little upset if she touched it when being too sensitive so she didn't think about it anymore and took her hand from her crotch.</p><p>That was a consequence of her change. From her lycanthrope. When she later understood it she hated it, but at those moments she only knew that she needed a cold shower. Very cold.</p><p>She was going to have to settle for the latrines outside the bonded area so she got up from the bunk determined to clean up a bit. She could not appear next to her little monarch in such a deplorable state.</p><p>The way back to her room had been slow and painful. Her legs still couldn't hold her very much and she was shaking, but she forced herself to keep walking. She would not allow herself to show more weakness than she had shown the night before, much less in front of her princess.</p><p>Nicole limped around the room looking for her belongings and found a small bar of herbal soap that she could use to clean herself. Later she had realized she had new clothes. It was of fine fabric that she could never afford in her previous years of her life and she knew that this gesture came from her monarch.</p><p>The redhead had appreciated the gesture of course but at the same time she was ashamed of being a charity case for the other girl. It took her a little while to convince herself that she needed it and that her beloved had no intention of embarrassing her, even if she did it anyway.</p><p>Nicole was also fortunate that the latrines had access through a private hallway directly from her room, so she took advantage of leaving her clothes on top of the bed before going out through the hallway to the shower area.</p><p>Once inside the wooden receptacle that contained a metal container held on a pulley and that contained water or hot depending on the need. The container had a small metal cover that was the lid and had a chain. The chain was pulled and the water came out. Nicole undressed inside the receptacle and opened the lid to get a little wet. The first dip was mild so she didn't feel it, she worried about washing everywhere with the soap taking care in her intimate area and opened the lid completely to drop the cold water on her body. What she did not contemplate was the coldness of said water.</p><p>She was very frozen from being out in the open and Nicole couldn't help the weak scream. Every bone in her body ached and she didn't know if she would be able to move in her state. In horror she discovered that she could not. The water ran out thanks to the fact that a pump from the kitchens kept it full and if it did not close, the lid would continue to flow. She fought as hard as she could to close the container and succeeded. What she failed to do was get out of the receptacle. Her legs and her whole body were shaking so much that she couldn't move and couldn't call Dolls because he wasn't close. The thought of having to crawl back to her room wasn't pleasant, but at least no one would see her. She was alone. Or that was what she believed.</p><p>She never thought of something more humiliating than having witnesses in a moment of weakness, but her heart almost stopped when she realized that the worst witness she could have at the moment was calling her name out loud. </p><p>Her princess.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Nicole?” She heard her angel calling her. “Are you in the showers? Your brother told me he hasn't seen you at all... oh...”</p><p>The little monarch was not expecting that vision when she woke up that morning very excited to see her future consort again. She was happy to know that Mattie would give Nicole the go-ahead to leave the infirmary, so she decided to pay her a visit very early in the infirmary. That was the first surprise she had that day. The infirmary was deserted. Xavier Dolls was no longer on his cot next to his sister and Waverly knew this because he had seen Nicole's brother with Wynonna in the throne room chatting. Because she thought Nicole might be awake early, she decided to pay her a surprise visit and made her way directly to her tutor's work area. As she supposed, Nicole was alone in the infirmary and asleep, but Waverly noticed much more than that when she approached the injured girl's cot.</p><p>Nicole was complaining like she was in pain. The brunette could see the body of the red-haired girl covered in sweat as she writhed between the sheets at the same time that something moved frantically at the level of her crotch. Waverly thought that Nicole might have a bug in that place and she worried, she knew that she needed to wake her up but she didn't get very far when suddenly she could hear her name coming out of the pink lips.</p><p>“Waverly... little princess...” the brunette could hear the other girl moaning “Please ... I need ... I need you...”</p><p>The little monarch raised both eyebrows in surprise. She did not understand very well what was happening but decided to leave Nicole alone, intuiting that she was meddling in a moment too private for her eyes. She sighed a little confused between the charm of knowing that Nicole was calling her in her dream and not knowing if what was happening to her was something bad. She also decided to discuss it with her sister. Wynonna knew a lot of things and was sure she would know what was going on with Nicole.</p><p>What she did not expect when she arrived at the empty throne room was to see her sister choking on her glass of whiskey when she asked her what she believed was an innocent question. She frowned when she saw her cough to clear her throat and waited with a very bad face for Wynonna to speak again.</p><p>“You’ve seen Nicole how?” Wynonna asked again in complete confusion. She never thought that the day would come when she would have to discuss these things with her sister because she thought that Gus had already instructed her, but it seemed that it was her turn to do so. Talk about sex with your little sister. Nope, it was not a job she would have signed for.</p><p>“She was complaining in bed and calling me” Waverly answered the question a second time with a snort. “And it seems that she must have had a bug in her clothes because there was something in her crotch that kept shaking, but I didn't see her hands so I guess she could be trying to take it off. I don't think she could because she was still moaning and moving maybe something else bothered her.”</p><p><em>"If she did, she should have done it"</em> - Wynonna snorted sarcastically to herself. She knew immediately what was happening and cursed the lack of control that the redhead seemed to have with her own body although she could not blame her. She knew the scope of her sister. And if the St. Jude girl had a weakness, it was Waverly.</p><p>“I have no desire to talk about this with you now baby girl” Wynonna admitted with a heavy voice. “Not after having ended the lives of our enemies inside the castle.” Malcolm Remarker and his henchmen John and the "stupid" Carl as he was known, should not have faced her, but they did and ended their days with their heads cut off by the heiress' sword. The Peacemaker sword spared no enemy and those three bandits learned it the hard way. “But if what you've told me has happened to you now, I think it's time because it's something you'll have to know before the night of the marriage ceremony.”</p><p>“I'm going to start by clarifying that Nicole was not sick, nor did she have a bug in her crotch” Wynonna put the blank, she almost wanted to laugh about the whole thing but the seriousness with which her sister was looking at her told her that it wasn’t the time for jokes. She sighed. “I know that you are intelligent enough to understand the relations between a man and a woman, right sister?” She saw Waverly nod and blush and was glad not to have to delve into that topic because the future partner of her sister would not be a man but a lady. “Well, something similar was happening with Nicole, Waves. What you have seen moving in her crotch was surely Nicole's own hand moving in her parts.”</p><p>“But ... but that doesn't...” Waverly stuttered without understanding. “But Gus said that a lady shouldn't... that didn't...”</p><p>“Nicole was dreaming,” Wynonna asked “Is not it?”</p><p>“Yes and she was moaning my name when-“ Waverly was surprised again without knowing how to react. “Does that mean? That Nicole was dreaming of me while she was-“</p><p>“She was masturbating” Wynonna answered bluntly and rolled her eyes at her sister's scandalized gaze. “Masturbation Waverly, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You won't go to hell because of that and Nicole didn't mean to offend you either. That means that you affect that poor girl in more ways than one, little sister, and if you plan to make her your consort, you'll have to know a lot more about her."</p><p>“But- but she is not like-“</p><p>“She's not like men, no” Wynonna understood the other girl's point. “It's a different terrain that pursues the same end baby girl, but I can't teach you that. That you will have to discover the night of the union ceremony. Together. Do you understand?”</p><p>“But ... Wynonna and what if...” Waverly flushed to the tips of her ears but squared her shoulders to ask the question. “What if I don't know what to do, Wy? With a man it seems easier, from what I understand about that, but with a woman? I'm not going to have any Wynonna ideas, and I don't want to screw it up.”</p><p>“Oh Waves you won't ruin it” Wynonna smiled sure of herself this time. “Do you want to know how I know?” Waverly nodded frantically. “Because unlike men, Nicole has the same as you down there little sister” she laughed. “Trust me, you will be fine.”</p><p>Wynonna had left Waverly sitting in her high chair with her mouth open and her face red as a tomato. It took her some time to assimilate everything her sister had told her but she decided that she had no head to think about it at those moments. She left the room heading for the stables wanting to mount CJ to clear her mind and made sure that a stable boy saddled the horse so he could ride it. When she was ready to go, she took a walk through the rest of the stables until she reached the eastern wall of the palace where the royal guard was doing his exercises. She saw Dolls briefly chatting with Sir Holliday and passed by Captain Nedley who greeted her with respect. She left the training area at the southern entrance to the palace and stayed there for awhile, letting the red-haired mare rest.</p><p>When Xavier saw Waverly she greeted her with all due respect and asked about her sister.</p><p>“I have not been able to see Nicole all morning, your highness” he said with a hint of regret. “I know I should go see her because she is still in the infirmary but Princess Wynonna has asked me-“</p><p>“Do you want me to find her for you, Xavier?” Waverly asked with a kind smile and he agreed with what she thought was a hint of shyness. “Yes?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty” he replied in a respectful tone. “Only if Your Majesty can do it. I don't want to disturb you.”</p><p>“Do not worry” she smiled very pleased with the brother of her future consort. “I have no problem going to look for your sister. Surely she's still in the infirmary. I'll go find her right now.”</p><p>“Thank you very much Your Majesty” Xavier greeted with a polite smile. “It is very kind of you.”</p><p>Waverly just nodded at the dark-skinned man and greeted her sister who also nodded, raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. The smaller brunette just sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>She left the great hall to the infirmary but there was nobody. She assumed she would be in her room in the service area and got there forcing herself to open the door believing she might need help. She saw that there were clean clothes on the bed but Nicole was nowhere to be found so she called out loud to the toilet area.</p><p>When she was close she could hear running water that stopped abruptly and sobbing moans. She called again.</p><p>“Nicole? Are you in the showers?” She came out and was full of the vision that she never thought she would see. Nicole Haught shivering naked inside one of the shower stalls, moaning in pain “Your brother has told me that he hasn't seen you at all... oh...”</p><p>“No...” Nicole was shivering so much she could barely speak. “Princess... don't see like that... please... go...”</p><p>“Nicole...” Waverly was not worried about seeing her naked but about seeing her so helpless and trembling. He got closer to the showers.</p><p>“No!” The redhead screamed full of shame hating her weakness. “Please majesty... don't come any closer...”</p><p>“But you need help Nicole” Waverly approached the tallest girl who could barely stand up and was worried to see her so pale. “For God's sake Nicole, you are frozen.”</p><p>The princess was unwilling to see her consort in such a pitiful state, so she ignored her pleas and tried to help her out of the shower. But she couldn't make her move. After opening the small door of the cubicle, she realized that Nicole had nothing to cover herself so she took off her own suede cape that she was bringing and wrapped her cloth around her shoulders trying to obviate the fact that she was naked. Beautifully naked. For the second time.</p><p>“Please my princess... no” Nicole complained embarrassed. “I don't want to dirty your delicate clothes with my wet body... leave me here.”</p><p>“Why? To freeze to death?” Waverly shook her head. "No ma'am, I won't. You come with me, I will help you Nicole, do you understand? I won't leave you alone when you need me the most.”</p><p>“But I can hardly move, Your Majesty” Nicole admitted regretfully. “My legs... are cold.”</p><p>“I know” Waverly understood her problem and knew that it would be difficult to get the other girl out of the receptacle but the princess was nothing but tenacious and she knew that she could get her out. She would.</p><p>She held Nicole in a way that forced the taller girl to put one of her arms behind her back and grab her left hand as Waverly gripped Nicole's waist forcing her to put her full weight on her side.</p><p>The girl's body was heavy but anyway she managed to move her and at a snail's pace, half crawling half walking, the little monarch fulfilled her mission and arrived with her precious cargo back to the room. She left Nicole lying heavily on the mattress covered with her cloak but the other girl was still shivering. The cold was still her biggest problem and Waverly freaked out when she realized she had blue lips.</p><p>“For God's sake Nicole, you're still so cold” Waverly shook her head trying to dry her consort's body with the cloak without result. “You have to go under the blankets Nicole, you need more heat.”</p><p>“I can't ... move” Nicole had no strength at all. She could only complain and shiver looking at her angel with a pained expression. “My princess...”</p><p>“Don't say it” Waverly shook her head. “I know what to do.”</p><p>The young woman manoeuvred the redhead's heavy body to make room on the bed and ran the covers enough to cover Nicole's body again with them but she realized that they would not be enough. The blankets were cold and Nicole urgently needed heat. She recalled that when she fell into the palace lake at age six from an accident, Mattie told her that one way to warm up a frozen person's body was to have another hot body near them. Wynonna had been that hot body that time so she figured it could be the same with Nicole.</p><p>She stripped off the rest of her clothes in front of a stunned and trembling Nicole and slipped under the covers, half-naked and straddling the taller girl's pale, frozen body.</p><p>Nicole thought that she would have a heart attack. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would have the honor of having her princess so close, less reclining in her own bed while she was like an iceberg, but there she was. Gradually dying every time she felt her monarch's warm hands trying to warm her cold skin. Nicole began to tremble more abruptly but no longer from cold but from emotion. She recalled her feverish dream with her angel and prayed with all her might not to bother the other girl with her eroticized body. The tips of her breasts looked like a couple of rocks, and the core of her clit was on its way to being the largest of the rocks.</p><p>The cold was gone and replaced with exasperating heat. The trembling in her body was uncomfortable and Nicole didn't know what to do with her hands. She was dying to touch the other girl's tanned skin but didn't want to cross a line. She didn't want to make her princess uncomfortable but she couldn't stop looking at her either.</p><p>“Do you feel better now?” Waverly had her body resting firmly on Nicole's naked one and she could feel the changes. With her head resting on the taller girl's chest, the brunette could feel the redhead's heart beating so hard inside her rib cage that Waverly was afraid it would burst. She remembered her sister's words.</p><p>
  <em>"You affect that poor girl in more ways than one, little sister, and if you plan to make her your consort, you'll have to know a lot more about her."</em>
</p><p>Waverly kept looking Nicole in the eye and realized that they were dilated and so dark that they looked almost black. She noticed that the girl's sensitive areas seemed painfully developed and she could hear Nicole gasp as if she was gasping for air.</p><p>Was this how she affected Nicole?</p><p>Waverly understood arousal in a man because it was visible, but in a woman it was different. She knew that women had erogenous zones that if stimulated appropriately could cause pleasure but that was somewhat scandalous. That was something only servant girls could feel, but Nicole seemed to feel everything that was not due and worse, Waverly's body also seemed to be able to react to that closeness.</p><p>The brunette did not understand. She only knew that Nicole's body attracted her and that her lips seemed... kissable. Her gaze never left those lips and she wandered for a long time between them and his consort's deep brown eyes.</p><p>Waverly didn't know what prompted her. Maybe it was her desire to help Nicole who was still trembling in her arms, maybe it was the words of her sister that kept going around her head from time to time or maybe it was just curiosity, that strange desire she had to want to try those pale lips who called her.</p><p>The princess thought no more and allowed herself to be carried away. She didn't let the other girl speak and gently took Nicole's face in her hands and just kissed her.</p><p>A soft and quick kiss. Too short to really enjoy it.</p><p>“My princess...” Nicole gasped with her heart pounding in her chest. “What is-”</p><p>Waverly shook her head and kissed Nicole again. She kissed her harder this time and Nicole returned the kiss shyly. The brunette did not separate her lips from the other girl's lips for a while and they both let themselves go, kissing until they gasped.</p><p>But while that was happening in Nicole's room, in the great room the Earp shield glowed yellow. The red wolf on the right side of the shield also glowed red and a clear wolf howl was heard throughout the castle.</p><p>“What in hell was that?” Wynonna exclaimed suddenly with surprise and annoyance when hearing the strange sound. She looked at her uncle Curtis who was nearby and had her eyes focused on the coat of arms. He looked at his niece. “That, dear Wynonna, was your moon guardian. She has found her soul mate and her soul mate has accepted her.”</p><p>“But then does that mean...” Wynonna widened her eyes knowing the meaning. His uncle's smile only confirmed it.</p><p>“That's right niece” he replied with a touch of charm. “They have kissed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As the author mentioned before, it is not a G!P story but Nicole has the condition known as hypertrophic clitoris and in a nutshell it is an abnormal clitoral enlargement that is solved with surgery.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A charming sunrise with terrible memories, a special ceremony that ends in with a surprise (an ugly one) and our heroines are a little closer to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, pals! This is the last chapter of this incredible story!<br/>Happy reading! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole was in heaven. That was what her mind told her because of the vision before her could not be other than heavenly. Her beautiful angel kept kissing her delicately and playing with the fine hair on the nape of her neck that made her ribs ache in a good way each time her small hand brushed against that sensitive place. It seemed as if the princess didn't know what she was doing, the emotions it was causing her.</p><p>And Nicole could only reciprocate and pray, pray that the spell did not end, pray to continue in her personal heaven oblivious to all the horror she had experienced until then. She knew she was lucky. The luck that his foster brothers Ambrose "Fish" and Levi never had. They were the oldest in the St. Jude group of orphans at the time. Nicole was eighteen and Xavier was twenty-two, and Father Malick in his morning sermon condemned the heretical practices of same-sex relationships. The redhead knew that she had been doomed for a long time, but she was at least fortunate to know how to hide her "heretical" inclinations very well within herself because none of the girls from the orphanage caught her attention. Nicole only had eyes for the little heir to the Earp House, Waverly. And she did so since she could remember the first time she heard of her.</p><p>However, Nicole was not the only one with such trends. His brothers Ambrose, or as he liked to be called Fish, was in love with another boy inside the orphanage – Levi. He was Father Malick's assistant and in his spare time he devoted himself to painting pictures of the boys in St. Jude. It was an open secret that his favorite model for those portraits was Ambrose and everyone knew it except Father Malick.</p><p>That, until the pot was uncovered and hell broke loose.</p><p>It had been an accident. Levi had met Bobo del Rey on one of his outings ordered by Father Malick and that gangster had offered the boy his freedom in exchange for working for him. Levi, knowing that he could get rid of the yoke of being a St. Jude boy for good, agreed, asking instead to unite Ambrose with him. Levi didn't want to leave Fish alone, he loved him and he wanted to be with him. When Levi explained to Ambrose what he planned to do, he disagreed. He knew that the Revenants mafia gang was not good and that Bobo del Rey was even more wicked than Father Malick, so he did not accept and tried to convince Levi to give up his desire to join the group.</p><p>Levi did not agree so easily. He was willing to stay with Ambrose at St. Jude if he asked, but Bobo del Rey's offer was too tempting and even if he wanted to, he could already refused. Bobo had helped him with money the first time he made his offer, and Levi accepted it. That acceptance had been his downfall. He was tied to Bobo del Rey and there was no going back, he would have to join him.</p><p>When Ambrose realized that Levi was in danger, he tried to rescue him but was caught by Father Malick and Nurse Olive. Father Malick asked Herman, Olive's son, to lock Fish in the punishment room. A small dungeon in the basement of the orphanage, while deciding what to do with him.</p><p>The man decided that the best punishment would be a public warning. Malick tied Ambrose to the "Tree of Shame" in the center courtyard and stripped him down to his short leggings. His body looked like a grotesque mimicry of a Christian crucifixion and all the boys in the center were horrified. The priest had ordered all the boys to gather in the central courtyard for the event and the brutality was unleashed. Malick literally whipped every part of Ambrose with a big bull whip. There was no part of him that was not left unmarked, without bleeding. Every child in the orphanage would have nightmares for months because of the screams of pain that poor Ambrose could not suppress.</p><p>It was chilling. But the worst was not even that. Father Malick after the lesson had also decided to leave Fish hanging from the tree. He said it would be a good reminder for those who want to follow in his footsteps and stray from God's path.</p><p>Nicole and Xavier couldn't approach him to help him because it was forbidden, anyone who tried would be spanked and all the boys were too scared to even try.</p><p>But the worst horror was the next day when they found Ambrose's body being eaten by crows. He was dead. He had bled to death the night before and Father Malick ordered the older boys, including Nicole and Xavier, to unhook the body of the heretic and bury it as far as possible from the lands of St. Jude.</p><p>Fish wouldn't even have the grace of a proper burial. Nicole and Dolls were forced to do the painful task trying not to see their old friend's busted eyes or the parts of their faces that were eaten by vermin.</p><p>They did what Father Malick had told them to do and Nicole was unable to sleep in peace for almost two months after what happened. From that moment on she decided to repress almost everything she felt. She hid her attraction to the young monarch Earp by lime and song and tried to strengthen her character. He did it at a snail's pace but at least she could feign disinterest and apathy very well in front of Father Malick.</p><p>With her princess she was not capable of that. She couldn't get away from her emotions and avoid remembering Levi's aching face the last time he saw him when he heard about the death of his friend Ambrose. Nicole never saw him again but heard rumors that he was still working for the Bobo del Rey gang.</p><p>As she held her princess in her arms she couldn't help but remember those boys and the misfortune that fell upon them just because they had the audacity to love each other.</p><p>Nicole couldn't help but think what would happen if she were in Ambrose's shoes, if she was punished for loving her angel. If it was her-</p><p>“Hey–“ Princess Waverly's voice sounded soft and distant to the redhead's ears. “Are you still with me Nicole?”</p><p>Nicole looked at the little brunette and realized she was smiling. She could feel her soft hands caressing the skin of her cheeks and she sighed, turning her face to the right to place a soft kiss on her angel's open palm.</p><p>“I am now my princess” Nicole answered with a broken voice. That trip to the past had taken all her calm. “I just ... remembered.”</p><p>“Was it a bad thing?” The princess wanted to know while looking at her consort with a hint of concern “Your expression has become very distressed. It wasn't good, was it?”</p><p>“No, princess” Nicole vehemently denied, “I was remembering two of my foster brothers who were like us. They loved each other. But one of them died in St. Jude when Father Malick discovered him and the other managed to escape and joined the Bobo del Rey gang. I have never seen Levi again but Ambrose... Father Malick spanked him and left him hanging from a tree all night, he-“</p><p>“Hey, you don't have to-“ Waverly tried to appease the anguish that she could see on her beloved's face, "You don't have to talk about it Nicole. Not if it hurts you.”</p><p>“I need it,” Nicole shook her head speaking with regret, “Ambrose died during the night and we found him the next day being almost devoured by the crows. Father Malick forced Xavier and me to pick him up and bury him because we were the oldest and it was... horrible. I had nightmares with him for two months after that, little princess. Ee couldn't stop dreaming about his mutilated and bloody body. I was eighteen years old at the time but no one should be able to witness something so appalling.”</p><p>“I am very sorry Nicole” the brunette expressed regretfully caressing her partner's face and hair, “I am sorry that you had to live through those horrors. I am sorry that your life has been so difficult in that place.”</p><p>“I do not regret it so much, Your Majesty” the girl shook her head and smiled, “It is true that I have not had a rosy life but everything I have lived has brought me up to this moment, with you. Maybe I'd never have met you if my parents were still alive. Perhaps I would never have had the opportunity to fight in the Three Crowns tournament if Father Malick had not kicked us out of St. Jude when he learned that Xavier and I had your marks. So you have nothing to regret, my angel. Everything I have lived has brought me into your arms and I cannot be happier for it despite everything. Having you by my side like this, in my arms, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And being able to kiss you... it means everything to me, my princess. Everything.”</p><p>Waverly who had smiled throughout the little speech failed to contain her cravings and jumped to her consort's sweet lips. They kissed again with everything they had until Nicole realized that they had to stop because her body was reacting uncomfortably and improperly to the kisses and caresses of her young monarch.</p><p>“Little princess... wait” Nicole blurted softly away from those tempting lips “We can not continue like this... not now majesty. Not before the marriage ceremony.”</p><p>“I know” the princess sighed with regret and bit her lip looking anxiously at the taller girl's face, “I know Nicole, but I can't help it. I– I really like you, Nicole Haught.”</p><p>“I like you too, Princess Waverly Earp. A lot.” the redhead nodded with emotion and a hint of shyness, she bowed her head ashamed of her nakedness. “I think... uhmm– I think you can feel it, right? How much I like it.”</p><p>“You are excited,” Waverly dared to say out loud even though she was as red as a tomato, “Your body is excited... I can-” she inhaled, “I can see it too. And feel it...”</p><p>“Sorry” the blush also covered Nicole's cheeks, “For not being able to reign over my body, but your closeness affects me, very much. That is why we must stop, your majesty. If we keep kissing like that I– I'm going to lose it. And I don't want to ruin anything, neither do I want to bother you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Waverly reluctantly walked away from the taller body and dressed in the clothes she was wearing, “You're right Nicole, it's not time yet.”</p><p>When she put the silk blouse back on, she turned to see the other girl covered with the blankets on the bed.</p><p>“Do you need help getting dressed again?”</p><p>Nicole blushed and nodded. She wasn't going to hide that part of her weakness from her angel because she really needed a little help. Her body was still a little weak and her legs still ached. She knew that she would not be able to get out of that bed without help and she hated herself because she realized that she was again a burden to her princess.</p><p>"You are not," Waverly said seriously but her tone was soft when she saw where her lover's mind had gone. She discovered this when she saw Nicole looking at her own body and her weak legs in disgust. “You're not a burden Nicole, you never will be. For no one. Not for the kingdom, not for me.”</p><p>She was already helping Nicole put on her clothes. She helped her sit down gently on the edge of the bed, and in the same way helped her put on her cotton and mesh t-shirt. It was slim so it wouldn't weigh as much, but it was part of her soldier uniform. Although Nicole was not yet enlisted in the royal guard, she was already part of it. She did so from the moment Waverly had chosen her as her partner and future consort. Helping her put on a red sleeveless shirt with the red wolf insignia on the front, she decided to leave aside the armor shoulder pads and armbands.</p><p>The princess realized that Nicole would need a massage on her legs to be able to walk normally again. She remembered that Mattie had given her a special massage ointment that would help Nicole move more easily and that she had kept it as a gift on the nightstand next to the redhead's bed.</p><p>He forced the taller girl to lie back down on the mattress and asked her to relax.</p><p>“It will be a little awkward at first, but it will do you good,” Waverly promised after explaining her intentions with the herbal ointment, “Mattie uses the ointment for all the sprains and muscle cramps on soldiers who need it and always relieves them. I hope the same happens with you.” She looked at Nicole who returned a look full of sorrowful adoration. She smiled, “I'll be soft, I promise.”</p><p>Nicole nodded vehemently and smiled nervously.</p><p>“I trust you, princess.” was all she said and concentrated all her strength on obeying her angel and relaxing. The brunette had helped Nicole put on her underwear and had the other girl's legs stretched out on the mattress while she was using the ointment and gently spreading it over her extensive pale skin. As the monarch had promised, she was soft but firm with Nicole's aching muscles, and the taller girl didn't suffer as much from the massage as she thought she would. Of course, she did not demonstrate any of this suffering in her expression so as not to inconvenience her beloved, she concentrated on admiring each movement of her arms and the expressions of concentration and charm on her face. Nicole could lose herself in that beautiful face forever if she had a choice.</p><p>She realized that while the massages hurt, they were very useful in moving or standing or squatting for a while.</p><p>Nicole knew this when the day of the guardian ceremony arrived. The ceremony where princesses’ suitors swore their devotion to their monarchs and their lifelong loyalty to House Earp. It was the ceremony that Nicole and Xavier would be sworn in as part of the Earp House royal guard and as personal guardians of the two princesses.</p><p>The throne room was decked out with flags of the Earp shield and a line of soldiers from the royal guard were stationed on either side of the princesses' thrones, all dressed in red and black ball gowns. All stood in a strong pose and educated ensuring that the ceremony was carried out in perfect order.</p><p>The entire court was also present and dressed in its best clothes. They waited for Earls McCready to open the ceremony while Xavier and Nicole waited for their moment to enter the throne room, dressed in the red uniform of the royal guard.</p><p>When the doors to the great hall opened, the brothers looked at each other and nodded, squaring to enter the hall and stand at the end of the line of soldiers waiting for their turn to approach the throne.</p><p>Nicole tried with all her might not to look at that place where she knew her princess was sitting, but she couldn't help it. It was instinctive to her to look for her angel when she knew she was close.</p><p>She looked up shyly and almost choked on the beautiful sight her eyes gave her. Her little monarch was dressed in an elegant red dress that framed all her curves and covered her chest in a formal way. Her hair was braided and the ponytail that was the braid was tucked into the left side of her head. She looked beautiful and her princess crown was also very bright in the light of the torches surrounding the throne room.</p><p>Nicole's heart thundered in her chest when she realized what was coming and she prayed that her weak legs could hold her on her feet and on one knee throughout the ceremony. She did not want to be weak to court, let alone bother her princess and her sister in such an important event.</p><p>Dolls was also delighted to see his princess, Wynonna dressed in an elegant blue dress that also highlighted her curves, she kept her favorite necklace around her neck and he smiled remembering how he had guessed the key to get her out of the cave before the disaster of the last Three Crown Tournament event that had ended so abruptly. When he learned that what had happened on the mountainside had been an accident, Xavier vowed to protect the Earp sisters more vehemently from now on knowing that he had the dragon's energy on his side.</p><p>Both brothers greeted their monarchs with a smile and they responded with a slight nod. Neither of them smiled back but the boys understood the reason for such seriousness. The Earls McCready made their appearance in the throne room, wearing purple robes, and with it the Guardians' ceremony began.</p><p>Count Curtis greeted the entire court and princesses with due respect and began his ceremonial speech, under the watchful eye of all present in the Great Hall.</p><p>“This ceremony is very special, as all of you already know,” he said seriously, “The Tournament of the Three Crowns has ended abruptly for the first time in almost two hundred years that it has been taking place and we know that it should not have ended like this. With our beloved monarchs wounded, two almost dead heroes trying to save them and three deserved murders of three nefarious rats who have betrayed us.”</p><p>A tense murmur interrupted the count's last sentence, which was followed by the same tense silence. The Earp sisters looked at each other with a frown, and so did the St. Jude brothers, who also watched the princesses chat in low voices. Nicole and Xavier assumed they were talking about the traitors and they both wished they had been present to finish off those bastards by themselves. But they were not in the place to. Yet.”</p><p>“By the grace of God that has already passed” Earl McCready continued his speech, “Our kingdom is fortunate to have a pair of spectacular healers who have been able to heal our pair of heroes who have also been the winners of the Tournament of the Three Crowns and of the hearts of our princesses.”</p><p>The Earp girls smiled at this and couldn't help but look at Nicole and Dolls looking back at them with a full chest and an expression of pride on their faces that showed all their emotions. Both sisters blushed and that made the brothers' smiles grow even more.</p><p>“For that reason”Count Curtis spoke again, “It is that we are here together, honorable court. As everyone knows, when our highnesses have chosen their respective consorts, they are also chosen to be part of the royal guard of House Earp and the personal guardians of their respective monarchs. This ceremony is the confirmation of that rite that also includes the oath of both of protection and service for our kingdom and our princesses until the end of time.”</p><p>“Being part of the brotherhood is not an easy task but I know that our heroes have already proven their worth to this House” McCready mentioned with a hint of pride, “Risking thei lives for our princesses has already made them part of the brotherhood and I am sure that from now on we will see that constantly, I have no doubt.”</p><p>Many heads within the court concurred at Count Curtis's words at the same time and waited for the most important part.</p><p>“Saying these words is that I invoke the power of God and all the sacred to enforce the royal oath of honor, devotion and service to our monarchs of House Earp and our kingdom. A real oath that will accompany our new knights to fight for what is just, the truth and the love for all that surrounds you.” He looked up and exclaimed:</p><p>“Mr. Xavier Dolls, come closer.”</p><p>The St. Jude boy stood before the court and with a determined step obeyed the Count's order and stopped a few meters from the thrones chairs of both princesses, greeted them both with respect and knelt when Count Curtis ordered it.</p><p><em>"On this important night"</em>  McCready recited, "<em>I swear my absolute loyalty to the Earp House. I swear to protect the kingdom of my princess Wynonna with all my being and my heart. I swear total devotion to my beloved monarch, protect her and watch over her welfare until the day she dies".</em></p><p>Count McCready finished the ritual and Dolls repeated it with all the seriousness he could muster despite his nerves.</p><p>After the oath was completed, Curtis addressed his niece Wynonna who stood in front of Dolls with the Peacemaker sword in her right hand and touched Dolls' shoulders with the flat part of the blade.</p><p>“In the name of God, the Peacemaker sword and the Earp House, I appoint you Xavier Dolls, knight of the Royal Guard and accept your oath of loyalty and service.”</p><p>“It is an honor, your majesty” the dark boy replied with his head down without looking at his princess, “An eternal honor.”</p><p>"Stand up, Knight." Earl Curtis snapped earnestly and ordered Sir Holliday to deliver him the war sword and the rest of his knight's uniform, a black cloak bearing the dragon symbol, a helmet, shoulder pads, and gauntlets. Dolls dressed in the metal shoulder pads and gauntlets, slipped on his cloak, and stowed the sword in the scabbard Doc had also given him, leaving the helmet under his arm and standing to the right of Princess Wynonna's throne.</p><p>When Dolls’ ceremony ended, it was Nicole's turn, so the count called her name the same way he did before.</p><p>“Mrs. Nicole Haught, come closer.”</p><p>Nicole, who was attentive to her turn to be sworn, obeyed the order and stood as her brother Xavier and swallowed her nerves, approaching the same determined step to the throne chairs. She greeted the princesses with respect and knelt when ordered by Count Curtis. The man repeated the oath ritual that Nicole had to voice aloud.</p><p><em>"On this important night"</em> she snapped in a serious tone despite her nerves, " <em>I swear my absolute loyalty to the Earp House. I swear to protect the kingdom of my princess Waverly with all my being and my heart. I swear total devotion to my beloved monarch, protect her and watch over her welfare until the day she dies".</em></p><p>When she recited the oath, Curtis addressed her niece Waverly who, as her sister had done before, stood in front of Nicole with the Peacemaker sword in her right hand and also touched Nicole's shoulders with the flat part of the leaf.</p><p>“In the name of God, the Peacemaker Sword and the Earp House, I appoint you Nicole Haught, lady of the Royal Guard and accept your oath of loyalty and service.”</p><p>“It is an honor, your majesty” the girl repeated with evident emotion in her voice, “An eternal honor.”</p><p>"Stand up, lady," McCready ordered, and Nicole stood up, fortunately, without as much difficulty as she originally thought. Her legs had endured the entire ceremony and she continued to stand to the right of Princess Waverly's throne after receiving her sword, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and red cloak with the wolf symbol that was part of her Captain's handguard uniform - Nedley.</p><p>“It has been an honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court” Earl McCready took the floor, “To witness this important ceremony. As everyone knows, it is the second ceremony before the coronation of our prin-“</p><p> “They're here! They are here... near the gates!”</p><p>Earl Curtis was cut short again. The entire court turned their attention to him and went to the source of the screaming. It was the soldier Jeremy Chetri who was shouting almost desperately something that few were understanding. Sir Holliday and Captain Nedley tried to reason with him and scolded him for the scandal but the dark-haired boy had no time to apologize.</p><p>"They are too close, gentlemen," he snapped nervously, looking at both men who were giving him a strange look.</p><p>“Who Jeremy?” Doc asked hastily, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The Bobo del Rey gang, your highnesses” he looked at the Earp girls who were immediately guarded by Nicole and Dolls, “The Revenants gang is approaching the palace and they come armed to the teeth.”</p><p>“Then...”</p><p> </p><p><em>"Wynonna Earp!" </em>- A guttural voice called out loud from outside and the whole court heard with horror a single threat, <em>"Tonight you will die!"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know what you're thinking, I hate that it left us with a cliffhanger, but I am positive we will be given more soon.<br/>I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I did and this is why I have decided to translate it.<br/>Until next time, make sure to stay safe and take care of your dear ones. Peace and love! ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giving kudos, commenting and sharing is always caring, so make sure to do just that and please drop by to marite's profile and check out the other stories.<br/>Here is where you can find them: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82</p><p>Everyone is welcome to reach out to me on tumblr: https://nekkosayuri-chan.tumblr.com/</p><p>My top WayHaught fanfiction is here if you don't know what to read:<br/>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SMaQ8JMWXxWL-O3vM8N1r3SsqyCb6rgp/view?usp=sharing<br/>It gets updated regularly.</p><p>Until next time, peace and love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>